Endlessly
by shadowblack21
Summary: AU He has always loved Lacus, but she has never noticed his feelings.As feelings are revealed and tensions rise, can Kira get Lacus to see him as more than just her best friend or will he lose her before he even has the chance. KxL, minor AxC Complete
1. Locked Away Feelings

**Endlessly**

**Summary**

**AU** For the as long as Kira can remember, he has always loved Lacus, but she has never noticed his feelings. As feelings are revealed and tensions rise, can Kira get Lacus to see him as more than just her best friend or will he lose her before he even has a chance to try.

Disclamer: **I don't own Gundam Seed's characters of anything for that matter. Just my story.**

_Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation._

A boy could be seen walking through the park in the dead of the night. The winds rushed through the air with extreme fierceness as the area around the boy became drenched with rain by the storm that raged around him. Looking up to the sky, tears could be seen flowing down his face as he starred at the stars with one thought coursing through his mind.

'_I wonder if this storm is strong enough to wash away all my pain'_

Collapsing to the ground, he sat in the rain thinking about all the events that led to his fate. About all the words that were said. About all the people who were hurt. About all the feelings torn apart.

'_What more can I give…What more can I lose…What more can I sacrifice?'_

As the boy looked up to the sky looking for the answers in the stars with his dull violet eyes, he began to reminisce on all that had happened in the past few weeks.

Kira sat in front of his laptop polishing an essay he had been working on for the past couple days. He was so intertwined into his work that he didn't notice a figure watching up behind him. The person came up behind him and placed their hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?"

Kira smiled as he turned around to be staring straight into deep sky blue eyes.

"Hey Lacus." He said as he took in her appearance. Lacus was a vision of an angel to Kira. She wore a sleeveless white shirt with a matching skirt that rose just above her knees. She had the most amazing pink hair which shone in the sun and gentle at the touch. _'My God! She looks so beautiful today. Not that she doesn't even time I see her.'_

"What are you doing out here? Don't you have class right now?"

"The professor let us out early because he ended his lecture faster than anticipated, " Lacus answered, while moving to sit next to Kira at the table. As she looked at him, she noticed that he was wearing a pair of blue jean shorts that went past his knees and a long black sleeve t-shirt. "What are you working on this time, Mr. Super Genius?"

Kira and Lacus both attended the highest ranking high school in the nation, Gundam Academy. Kira went to school on an academic scholarship offered only to the greatest minds of the nation. Kira was one of the only people to receive a scholarship to the school and couldn't have attended the academy without it.

Kira grew up in a small town with his father, mother and twin sister Cagalli. He and his sister both applied by the academy at the request of their parents. They just wished for their children to have the best opportunities at their fingertips for a brighter future.

Along with Kira, Cagalli passed the entrance exams with flying colors and also received a scholarship. The two were gifted, but Kira's genius was recognized among almost all the teachers at the academy.

Lacus was also very talented. Lacus was idolized by many at the academy whether it be for her looks, grades, or her personality. Aside from all that, Lacus came from a very wealthy family. Lacus's father owns a huge company boasting million upon million in profits each year and rising.

It was by mere coincidence when Kira first met Lacus. He could still remember the first time he saw Lacus and was captured by her charm and beauty.

Flashback

Kira saw a girl crying in the middle of the street. The first thing Kira noticed about this girl was the bright pink hair that sat atop her head. Most who had pink hair would have looked silly, but he thought it looked adorable on this girl. Kira saw a car coming towards the girl and before he could get a word out he ran out to the girl and pulled her out of the street.

Panting, Kira looked at the car passing by before he looked down at the girl in his arms. Kira's breath caught in his throat as he was captured by deep pools of blue that seem to go on forever.

The girl smiled up at Kira.

"Thank you. My name is Lacus. What's your name?"

Kira looked puzzled for a moment before answering, "Kira Yamato. A better question is what you were doing in the middle of the street like that."

"I tripped and fell scraping my knee and I couldn't get up. Thanks to you, I'm okay now and my knee doesn't even hurt anymore. Let me pay you back. There's an ice cream shop just down the street, I'll treat you."

Kira just stood there in a shock because she had just said all that in one whole breath and blushed because he had been staring at her face for the whole time. It took him a second, but shook himself out of it and accepted it gladly.

End of Flashback

This first encounter ten years ago led to ten years of friendship that strengthened each and every summer leading up to this day. Kira and Lacus had a friendship that holds a bond that most people can't understand. When people first meet the two, they always mistake the two for a couple.

It pains Kira each time this happens. The same thing happens every time. Lacus says it's a just a great friendship, while Kira laughs and agrees, when deep inside he wishes for it to come true.

That is one secret that is unknown between the two friends. As much as Kira loves to have Lacus so close to him everyday, Kira dies a little each day because of this closeness. Lacus is oblivious to the fact that Kira harbors a love for her.

Kira had never spoken of this to anyone, not even his twin sister Cagalli. He will never be seen as more than just a friend to Lacus. It almost killed him when he began to realize this to be true.

No matter how many heart breaks Lacus had gone through with her boyfriends and crushes, Kira could never seem to be the man Lacus was looking for. He was always there to comfort her. He was always there for her to cry on. He just wanted more than all that.

But even though it killed him inside, Kira kept his feelings hidden for the sake of his friendship with Lacus. Thinking back on the times when Lacus ran to him for support and how close he was to spilling his secret, Kira sat there staring into space.

"Kira?"

Kira snapped back to reality as Lacus was waving her hand in front of his face.

"Sorry, I guess I kind of spaced out for a minute. What were you saying?"

"I was just saying that it's almost time for us to get to class."

"Oh yeah, let me just finish this up and save so we can walk to class."

"Okay."

Kira quickly saved his work. Closing his laptop, Kira stood up and walked up next to Lacus. Stealing a glance over at Lacus, Kira couldn't help but wonder if his feelings would ever be known to the pink haired princess.

Little did Kira know that soon his secret would get out and cause him more heartache than he could have ever dreamed of.

This is my first fanfiction ever so if you could plz R & R it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks

Shadowblack21


	2. Dreams of a Broken Soul

Thanks for the reviews time for the second chapter

Disclaimer – I don't own Gundam Seed or any of its characters just my story

_A secret so guarded, I've locked in away in a box_

_With a key that I hold no will to give_

_To you when you ask because of the contents inside_

_Because from you its contents I hide_

_The things hidden within you will never know_

_But as long as I am with you it will continue to grow_

_Forever it will grow because I can't leave you side_

_I couldn't forget you no matter how hard I try_

_My feelings stored away is what is locked inside_

_If you knew what be hidden would you want to know_

_Would it be for nothing if I let it out_

_I think if you knew they would go unheeded_

_And I believe that is something I need_

_You want to look inside that box and see_

_Just what I could possibly hide in me_

_You have a way in and I don't know where it could be_

_Because you hold, to my heart, the hide away key_

Cagalli walked down the hallway after just getting out of class. Turning the corner, she ran straight into a warm body falling backwards. As she was about rip the jerks head off, she was slightly surprised to see Athrun lying on the floor with papers scattered all over the place.

Athrun was a friend that Kira and Cagalli made shortly after Lacus. Athrun started coming with Lacus on her summer vacations because of their two families close business relationship. Athrun's father, just as Lacus's, owned a huge conglomerate and was immensely wealthy.

"Athrun, what are you doing just walking into other people like that?" Cagalli said as she stood up and brushed herself before helping Athrun pick up his lost papers.

"Well I was just on my way to drop off my paper before this kamikaze of a girl decided to knock me over." Athrun responded, smirking as he did so.

Athrun took in her appearance as he started picking up his report. Cagalli at first appearance would look like nothing except for your everyday tomboy, but Athrun saw so much more than that. Cagalli had the most stunning amber eyes that shone in the sun light. And despite what people might think, Cagalli had a body that most girls dreams of and most boys drool over. He would never let her know it, but Athrun had liked Cagalli for the longest time. He joked around with her about things all the time, but she never took any of it seriously. He was just waiting for the right time to tell her his feelings.

While all this was passing through Athrun's head, Cagalli was having similar thoughts of the boy standing in front of her. Cagalli thought that Athrun's smirk was adorable and his green eyes were enchanting. Cagalli had never really looked at boys before, but there was something about Athrun that Cagalli just couldn't get enough of, even though she acted as though he annoyed her most of the time.

"So what are all of these papers for anyways," Cagalli asked.

"My research report that I have to get to my professor which I may not make it in time because someone, not naming names, has stalled me on my way," Athrun said trying to push Cagalli's buttons because he thought she looked cute when she was angry.

And it had the desired effect he had hoped for, almost like clockwork.

"What are you trying to say," Cagalli almost yelled as her temper began to rise. "It was YOU who ran into ME and I think you should apologize to me because you have interrupted my time!"

"Oh but Cagalli, are you trying to imply that you don't think you time is well spent in my presence?"

Cagalli blushed a little bit before turning away to hide it from Athrun. "I don't know what your thinking about Zala, but I could think of thousands of things better to do than hang around here with you."

"I'm sure. I think it's this activity that boring you rather than the company. I bet I could come up with a few more interesting things we could do," Athrun said while winking at Cagalli.

This time Cagalli couldn't turn away fast enough to hide the full blown blush that spread across her face, but she was saved by her brother coming to the rescue.

"Cagalli, Athrun, what are you to doing here," Kira asked while he walked up to the two while smiling at the sight of his sister and his best friend. He was just waiting for when the two would get together, but wouldn't push things until they both were ready.

"Oh you know Kira, just getting ready for your "little" sister to apologize to me for making me late for my appointment with my professor."

Cagalli went red in the face, but for a totally different reason this time. Cagalli and Kira always argued over who was older and Cagalli always insisted that she was the eldest of the two.

The look on Cagalli's face tipped Athrun off that he might have gone a little far this time and quickly turned and ran down the hall. "I'll see you two later gotta jet," Athrun said over his shoulder as he quickly disappeared from sight.

"ATHRUN ZALA YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" Cagalli yelled chasing after the blue haired devil.

Kira just smiled as he turned around and walked out of the hallways back toward his previous destination. Walking out of the building, Kira made his way over to the cafeteria where he was supposed to be meeting Lacus. Opening the doors to the building, Kira looked around the cafeteria, scanning the table, only to see Lacus at the table with another guy. Kira's mood dampened at the sight, but quickly regained his composure and made his way over to the table.

"…and he ran away screaming without looking back to see it was just a joke," the guy said, making Lacus erupt in a fit of giggles, which made Kira feel light on the inside but weighed him down at the same time knowing that it was this guy sitting at the table and not himself that made Lacus laugh.

"Oh hey Kira come here I want you to meet someone. Kira, this is Paul. Paul, this is Kira."

Kira took a step forward and shook Paul's hand. Kira already didn't like something about this Paul character, but pushed it aside and he sat down at the table. _'God, let him be just another friend.'_

"Hey Lacus, I better get going. I got class soon. I'll call you later or something. It was nice meeting you Kira," said Paul as he stood up and walked out of the cafeteria.

Lacus stared at Paul's retreating form before turning back toward Kira. Kira recognized that look in her eyes. His heart began twisting as he attempted to test his theory. "You like him, don't you?"

Lacus blushed a light pink to match her hair as she looked down at the table.

"W-well I dunno. He's nice and everything, not to mention good looking and charming and smart and funny and…."

"So you do like him."

Thinking for a second Lacus responded with a nod of the head still blushing.

Kira didn't stop her just because he figured out the answer to his question after her little rant, but because every characteristic she named about Paul felt like a spike going into his heart with each one. Kira just couldn't understand why Lacus couldn't see him as more than just a friend. I mean what did Paul have that Kira didn't?

"So are you going to tell him you like him or what," Kira said with a slighted colder tone than he meant, but this went totally unnoticed by Lacus who was concentrated on Kira's question.

"Hmm. Maybe. I mean I don't want to ruin our friendship, what do you think I should do Kira?"

It hurt Kira to say it, but he knew that it's what Lacus would want and need to hear. "I think you should take a risk and go for what you want. There's no way he could turn down someone like you," Kira said. _'I know I would never turn you down'_

"Oh thanks Kira, I knew you would know what to say. This is why you're my best friend in the world. I'll try that sometime but not now I'll just wait a little bit. Thanks Kira."

Kira smiled but on the inside his world was crumbling at its foundations. Once again he had put aside his feelings for her happiness. _'Will I ever get my chance to be with her? What can I do but support her in her love life. That's what I am here for, to support her, as a friend.'_

Lacus just couldn't get the smile off of her face. She had a good feeling about Paul and got just the confidence boost she needed from Kira. She couldn't help but feel blessed to have such a good friend as Kira by her side. He was always there when she needed him and always comforted her when she was down. She couldn't even think about what she would do if she lost him in her life. She would find someway to repay him someday.

"So Kira, what about you? You never talk about other girls. Is there any girl on your mind?"

Kira broke out of the depth of his despair and answered slowly with a calm voice that hid the storm raging in his heart,"…. Well, there is this one girl that I've been thinking about."

"WHAT! How could you not tell me? So who is this secret crush of yours?"

Kira almost could feel her reaching out to crush his heart. _'You don't understand how much of a secret it is Lacus.'_ Kira thought about it for a moment and just couldn't help himself. "Well, she is a very special girl to me, but she will never think of me as more than just a friend. I don't know what to do."

Lacus was actually very surprised by the answer. _'Who could this girl be? I've never seen Kira with any other girls other than me or Cagalli. And why does it kind of bother me that this girl is so special.' _"Well maybe you should follow your own advice and try anyways. I mean you never know unless you try. And who is she Kira? This special girl of yours. She couldn't be more special than me now could she," Lacus said in a joking way, but somewhere inside her, knew she was serious about her question.

Kira smiled a sort of sad smile that caught Lacus off guard but before Lacus could think about it Kira answered her question. "No…..There's no way anybody could take you place in my life Lacus," Kira said in a soft voice while looking at Lacus.

Lacus smiled a huge smile at Kira secretly feeling relieved now that she knew Kira wouldn't replace her with a new girl. "Well that's exactly what I thought. But really maybe you should show her that you like her more than just a friend. Oh I know! You should write her a song. I mean you have a great voice and you play the guitar if I remember correctly."

Kira blushed at this compliment. He and Lacus used to sing together all the time as kids. Lacus had a beautiful voice that Kira could listen to all day if he had the choice. "Maybe. We'll see, I'll think about it later, but look whose coming now," Kira said as Lacus turned to look to see Athrun and Cagalli walking toward them with Cagalli smiling and Athrun looking like he just walked out of a hurricane.

They sat down as Lacus and Kira had to lean on each other to support each other from falling over as they laughed at Athrun. He had his hair in a mess with his shirt a little ripped with a huge red handprint on his face and him limping just slightly. And yet amazingly enough he still had a smile on his face.

"What happened to you Athrun?"

"Two words. Hurricane Cagalli."

"Well that's what you get for saying those things about me. You should know better by now."

"Well blame a guy for trying to get some attention and physical contact with a girl, although if said guy would've known the pain of such an attempt he would've steered clear of this death trap."

"Why you…Athrun I would've thought you would've learned by now not to aggravate me. I can give you a matching handprint if you really want that physical contact Zala. "

Lacus and Kira just looked on at the two with smiles on their faces. "Don't they just look so cute?" Lacus said just loud enough for the two arguing kids to hear.

"Oh yeah, they look almost like a married couple don't ya think?"

Athrun and Cagalli suddenly stopped their bickering and turned a brilliant shade of red as Lacus and Kira started laughing all over again at their friend's expense. The two friends were clutching onto each other for dear life as they fell out of their chairs laughing.

"Well you two look all lovey dovey yourselves, maybe you two should tie that bad boy knot huh?" Cagalli countered after regaining her composure.

Lacus continued to laugh. "Are you joking? Kira and I are just the best of friends. There is no way we could ever be like that, right Kira?"

Kira stopped laughing and just sort of chuckle almost akin to a sigh," Yeah, No way Cagalli. We could never be anything together like that," Kira said, saying the last part soft enough for everyone to miss. Kira's heart wrenched at his confession. He knew he spoke the truth but that wouldn't stop him from dreaming.

"Anyways, I heard that there is a dance down at the pier this weekend. Are you guys going to go," Athrun asked the table.

"Well it's not like I have anything to do this weekend so I guess I can go," Cagalli answered with her head turned sneaking looks at Athrun.

Kira thought about the possibilities of going to a dance with Lacus on a moonlit night at the pier. But he wouldn't let himself go to far. He just knew the higher he rose the farther he would fall and he would not let himself get hurt even more than he already had been.

"Well I suppose it would be fun how about we go together Kira?" Lacus asked.

Kira's head whipped around and he looked at Lacus with his face resembling a gold fish, eyes wide and mouth wide open, but that lasted for only a second. Closing his mouth and pushing his eyes back into his sockets he finally got his breath back. "Sure I would love to go with you Lacus."

Lacus turned away and continued the conversation with Cagalli and Athrun. Lacus had said it so casually that if Kira had to think about it he might have felt bad at the fact that this meant nothing more than a friend's outing, but Kira was a little preoccupied with his own thoughts.

Kira felt like he was floating on a cloud. He would actually get to go to the dance with Lacus and get to dance with her. He felt that maybe God was giving him a chance to finally try and get Lacus to see him in a different light. His hopes were high, but for Kira if he couldn't rely on his hopes, he had nothing left to support his dreams. If a man can't even attempt living out his dreams, how can a man dream of living?

Hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks for the reviews. If you have any suggestions I would be happy to hear them. Plz R & R …Until next time.

Shadowblack21


	3. Save Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam seed or any of its characters. I Don't own the Song either. Just my story.

Lacus walked out of her classroom looking around for Kira so that they could talk about their plans for the weekend. Lacus couldn't wait for this weekend to come because she had a feeling that she was going to have a lot of fun with Kira, Athrun, and Cagalli. Walking out of the building, the sunshine hit her bright blue eyes. Covering her eyes as she walked, Lacus bumped into someone and fell backwards.

"Ouch….Oh...I'm so sorry. It was all my fault. Are you o……"

But Lacus couldn't finish her sentence because she had just looked up to find that the person she had run into was none other than Paul. She immediately blushed and turned away hoping to hide it from him.

"Oh Lacus, are you okay?" Paul asked while offering her a hand up.

With slightly pink cheeks, Lacus took his hand as she was pulled up by Paul and now stood looking straight into his chest.

"Yeah, thank Paul and sorry for running into you."

"Oh don't worry about it, but aren't I just a lucky man your exactly the person I have been looking for."

Lacus felt her heart speed up a little bit. _'He was looking just for me? I wonder what he could want.'_

"Really," Lacus said a little timidly," What is it you wanted to see me about?"

"Well if you don't already know there is this dance this weekend down by the pier and I was wondering whether or not you wanted to go with me?"

Lacus suddenly turned bright pink and her breath caught in her throat for a second. _'Oh my God! Did he just ask me to the dance? Okay Lacus calm down!"_

"You want to go with me?" Lacus managed to squeak out after a few seconds

Paul laughed," No, I was asking the other girl named Lacus behind you. Of course I want to go with you. So what do you say Lacus, do you want to go with me?"

"YES," Lacus practically screamed but immediately blushed," I mean yes; I would love to go with you." Lacus said in a much quieter tone not looking at Paul in the face.

"Great! Hey I got to go now, but I'll pick you up tonight around 7 okay? Gotta go. See you tonight." Paul said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran off in the opposite direction leaving a stunned and blushing Lacus in his wake.

Meanwhile, in Kira and Athrun's dorm room, Kira, Cagalli, and Athrun were all talking about tonight's plans.

"So Athrun, you and Cagalli are going to the dance tonight huh?" Kira said with a little twinkle in his eye.

Cagalli blushed. " Just what are you trying to imply there** little** brother." Cagalli said emphasizing the word little while glaring at Kira, at the same time trying to hide her blush from Athrun.

"Oh nothing **little** sister but for everyone's ummm _comfort_, let me just say this now." Kira paused for a second trying to build some tension" You two be _safe_ tonight. We would want any accidents or surprises now." Kira said while grinning at the two red faces of his friends.

"KIRA!" Cagalli screamed as she aimed a pillow right at Kira's head which he just dodged and continued laughing.

"Ahem! Anyways Kira, what are you and Lacus going to do, you guys are going right?" Athrun asked after recomposing himself.

Kira smiled a little," Yeah, I hope we can have some fun tonight, but you guys know were just going as good friends because she doesn't have anyone else to go with right now."

Cagalli heard what Kira had said, but saw how happy Kira really was happy on the inside. Cagalli didn't know whether or not it was more than friendly feelings, but she knew that Kira was happier than she had seen him in awhile. Kira may not know it, but Cagalli noticed how sad Kira was lately and how he tried to hide it from the rest of the world with a smile, mask that was put on for the sake of his friends and family. As small as it was, this was the first real smile Kira had on in a long time and it made Cagalli smile as well.

"So Kira, have you talked to Lacus about what you guys are doing tonight?" Cagalli asked.

"No actually I haven't really had the time to talk to her about it the past few days because of all the work she and I have had, the professors are going crazy lately."

Looking out the window Cagalli started to speak again," Well what about us Athrun? What are we going to do about tonight?"

Athrun was a little taken a back by Cagalli's straightforward question, unknown to him that Cagalli was flushed with red all over her cheeks at the moment.

"Uhh, how about we go to dinner before Cagalli? I know this great place right next to the pier with a great view."

What Cagalli didn't know was that Athrun had been planning what to do tonight since he first found out about the dance. He even had reservations and everything settled hoping for a perfect night with Cagalli.

Cagalli smiled widely at the suggestion," I would love to go to dinner. Hey look whose coming. It's Lacus."

True to her word, Lacus came up to the room about a minute later with a sort of dreamy look on her face.

"Hey Lacus about tonight..." Kira was going to ask Lacus to dinner as well before the dance so the two of them could have some alone time together.

Lacus seemed to be in a stupor." Tonight? Oh Tonight is going to be great! I finally get to go out with the boy that I've liked for the longest time." Lacus said in a small voice.

The three friends whipped their heads toward Lacus and Kira's jaw practically hit the floor. "WHAT!" Cagalli and Athrun said at the same time.

'_The boy she has liked for a long time? Could this really be what I've been waiting for all this time? I mean it could only be me because we two are going out tonight." _And so Kira's thoughts went as such and his smile just grew as he thought about all of this.

"Is that true? The boy you've liked for a long time?" Athrun asked looking from Lacus to Kira.

Cagalli was still a little shell shocked just like Kira who was waiting for her answer.

"Yeah, I've liked him for a long time and now I finally get to go on a real date with him."

Cagalli looked at Kira to see a weird look on his face. She could see his shock, disbelief, doubt, but most of all happiness?

Kira on the other hand felt like he couldn't get any happier. '_So it really is me then? Oh god this is what I have been waiting for she really has liked me for as long as I have.'_

"Lacus I...I mean... are you really sure about this I mean this is a big step?" Kira asked a still dazed looking Lacus.

Lacus finally looked like she regained some of her senses when she looked at Kira with a confused expression." Of course I'm sure Kira. You're the one who told me to go for it and I already told all about this. This is the greatest day of my life! Paul asked out to the dance tonight and I think he likes me. Tonight is going to be great."

"Oh that's what you meant I thought you meant Kira for a second you couldn't even start to imagine my surprise." Athrun said with a little chuckle.

"Kira? Oh Kira! I totally forgot that we were going to go together tonight. I'm sorry about that are you okay with this?"

Cagalli turned to Kira only to see Kira's eyes hidden by his bangs. Cagalli couldn't believe what she saw even it was only for a second when Kira looked up. Kira's eyes looked like he was lost and they looked so dull and lifeless, but that changed in a split second as he slowly lifted his head to look at Lacus with that same sad smile he had grow accustomed to lately when around Lacus.

In a calm voice Kira answered Lacus," You know it's pretty coincidental because I just found out that I have to do something tonight so I was going to ask you if it was okay that I miss out, but it looks like this will work out for the both of us. Just go have fun with Paul. Sorry I won't be there."

"Oh this is great, I mean not that you won't be able to go but now I don't feel as bad oh thank you Kira. I have to go get ready for tonight so I'll see you guys later come on Cagalli, you and me can go get ready together."

Lacus grabbed Cagalli and started to walk out of the room and down the hall.

"Hey Kira I have to go check on my plans for tonight so I'm gonna leave now. It's too bad that you can't go tonight, but maybe you'll make it a little bit later. Okay I'll see you later." Athrun said as he left the room leaving Kira alone to his thoughts.

Kira's eyes were once again under the cover of his bangs as he sat alone in his room. Something caught Kira's eye in his room and he just couldn't resist the urge to answer its call.

Cagalli turned back to look the way her and Lacus came staring back at Kira's room not able to shake the look Kira had in his eyes only moments ago.

"Hey Lacus I forgot something in Kira's room how about you go ahead to our room and I'll meet you there in a little bit." Cagalli said as she turned around to jog back to Kira's room. As she neared his room she could hear someone playing a guitar coming from his room and as she got closer she could here Kira's voice.

_I'm always thinking about you  
I wonder if you can tell  
These things I'm feeling inside me_

_I keep them all to myself_

Cagalli looked into the door to see a sad sort of shimmer in Kira violet eyes that usually shined with radiance, now dimmed with sadness.

_Scared to share my true emotions  
Don't want to love alone_

_Cuz I fall so deep   
You'll never know, how far Ill go  
And I know why hearts fall desperately  
I fall so deep_

Cagalli's heart went out to Kira as she began to piece together Kira's real feelings with the help of his song.

_Some people think love is foolish  
While others think it's a game  
But I think that love is a fire  
And I'm burning up in a flame_

_I'm so lost in my emotions  
Wanting you ever more…yeah…_

But that was nothing as her heart almost broke at the sight of tears rolling down Kira's face as he still sang in an eerily beautiful, but heart-wrenching voice.

_And I come so close to the part  
Where I feel my heart give in  
But I lose my nerve   
Can't find the words  
to tell you that its true  
I fall so deep……_

Cagalli opened the door the rest of the way and walked up to Kira. "Kira…Was that about Lacus?" Cagalli asked and was surprised as Kira didn't even deny it but smiled that same sad smile that almost brought tears into her eyes.

"Is it that obvious now? I wonder how much more I can take Cagalli. I mean do you have any idea what was going through my mind when Lacus came in at first and I mistook her statement about the guy she liked to be about me? Do you know what it feels like to have you dreams in front of you just to get them taken away again and again and again?" Kira was looking off into space with a blank look in his eyes, but looking eerily calm.

"Kira..I..I don't .."

"No, I guess you wouldn't know would you? I mean I'm the guy who she can always come to with her problems, her best friends and nothing more. When she told me that she was going out with Paul I think something in me snapped. No, I know a piece of my soul broke away from me. Do you even think she knows that she hold my life in her hands?"

Cagalli could only stand there and listen to Kira pour out his heart to her. _' How could I have known Kira kept these feelings to himself?'_

"Not a day goes by where I don't think about What if. I feel like I am barely clinging on to my life here Cagalli. Do you know what it feels like to live in a dream that you can't wake up from only to know that it will turn into a nightmare? To know that your reality is just a desolate?"

"Kira you can't be serious. C'mon that's not the Kira I know."

Kira laughed an empty laugh, almost spiteful, "Of course I'm serious, and of course you don't know. How could you? How could you know that I feel alive every time Lacus smiles and me, and yet at the same time it kills me a little bit inside each time because I know that that smile will never be truly mine. How could you know that it brings me a sense of completion to know she can talk to me about her secrets and trouble, yet she tortures me with those secrets and trouble that bind me and take my breath away."

Cagalli could feel him falling deeper and deeper into his depression and was desperately trying to find a way to help him at this moment.

"I can never escape Cagalli. She holds my life. My mind. My body. My soul. My heart. Can you save me?" Kira said finally looking straight into Cagalli's eyes almost suffocating Cagalli with the amount of emotion that he was sending her with his violet pools.

Kira was caught off guard as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around Kira pulling him into a hug while not looking into his face. Cagalli was crying. Cagalli the head strong tom boy was crying. Crying for her brother and his pain. Kira hearing her tears just hugged Cagalli back as he let his emotions run free and they stayed like that for a long time just using each others company as comfort.

"I'll help you Kira. I will save you," Cagalli whispered.

Cagalli never before had even thought about it like this, but now all of it made sense to her. All the looks Kira gave Lacus and all the touches and suspicions she had were correct. Kira was in pain and nobody knew. Keeping feelings like these to ones self can be self destructive which made Cagalli think about just how long all of this had been going on. How long had Kira waged a war against himself? s

Cagalli felt Kira relax in her arms and his breathing slow down signaling to her that he had fallen asleep. She supposed that all of his emotions right now had drained him of his energy and she would let him sleep. Cagalli couldn't stand feeling this helpless knowing she couldn't help her brother in any way. She knew that she would help him any way should could, only if she could find a way.


	4. Sacrificial Kind of Love

Thanks to my reviewers its very much appreciated- cyberdemon, moonpower02, Zero'n'Over, and animeboy-12

Thank to cyberdemon for pointing out the little discrepancy that occurred in this chapter and that I have corrected hoping that it still flows nicely. And to Zero'n'Over for noticing as well .)

**Disclaimer:** Once again I don't own Gundam Seed or any of its characters. Just my story.

Now on to the next chapter.

* * *

"**_Sacrificing your happiness for the happiness of the one you love, is by far, the truest type of love._****_"_**

* * *

****

Cagalli walked out of Kira's room after laying him down on his bed thinking about what she had just happened. Kira had just poured out his heart and soul to Cagalli and there was nothing she could do to stop the pain. She walked in a trance like state as she made her way back to the room where she would meet up with Lacus._ "Lacus…this is all about Lacus and she doesn't even know anything about this…I know I said I would save Kira, but what can I really do. I can't fill the void in his heart and I can't replace the pieces of his broken soul. Yes I am powerless. I think the only one who can really save Kira from his self destruction is Lacus, the cause and cure of all of this.' _ As Cagalli thought about this more and more she began to get angry at Lacus. She began to resent the way she was treating Kira and how she just stepped over his secret feelings and as she almost could feel her anger explode she thought about it. _'Secret feelings. I guess I really can't blame her for any of this, not truly.' _ Cagalli's self discussion with herself ended abruptly as she was tapped on the shoulder turning only to see Athrun giving her a look of concern.

"Hey Cagalli, is something wrong?"

Cagalli paused for a second just looking into Athrun's lush green eyes losing her train of thought for a moment.

"Oh Athrun, what are you doing out here?"

"Well I just finished talking to my professors and was on my way back to my dorm. Anything on your mind?"

"Uhh, no why do you ask?"

"Well I saw you walking almost like if you couldn't see the world around you with this really depressed expression on your face. Now I know my Cagalli wouldn't normally have a face like that on unless she was thinking about how much she is missing me," Athrun said with a grin. But it didn't quite have the effect he wanted because as he finished his words, Cagalli's expression turned once again to that same depressed look that he had seen before. "Hey, really is there anything wrong? You know I am always here for you."

Cagalli's depressed expression was cracked a little by a faint smile that graced her lips as she thought about whether or not she should tell Athrun about what was really on her mind. After battling herself for a few moments, she opted to ask for advice without giving too much up.

"Actually Athrun, how would you help someone who can't help themselves?"

Athrun looked at her with a confused expression," What? What are you talking about Cags?"

"Well...I mean…how would you free a person from a prison when you don't hold the key to unlock the chains that bind them?"

"Cagalli, your really not making any sense at all. Can you just explain to me what's going on?"

"You see I have this friend who loves this one girl but she doesn't even notice him and he can't take it anymore. And no matter what he does he just can't seem to stop himself from loving her. I guess what I'm really asking is how do you fix a broken heart when you don't hold all the pieces?" Cagalli answered, saying the last part in a very sad, soft almost gentle voice while looking up at Athrun.

Athrun just stood there for a moment taking in all that Cagalli had just said to him and trying to figure out who it is she could be talking about. He was mesmerized by her eyes for a second because in them help a sorrow that dimmed her normally radiant amber orbs. It saddened him just to see that this was affecting her in such a way.

"Well the way I see it, you really can't do much about it. I mean you can't control who you love and you definitely can't control who other people love. All you can really do is work your hardest to fulfill your dreams of being with that person you love. I guess what I am really trying to say is that you can't really do anything to help your friend with his love. The only thing you can do is stay by their side and help them through their pain. You must be their strength in the time when they have none. You must be there to comfort them. Just being there with them is enough and all you can really do."

Cagalli stood there for a moment to think about Athrun's words and soon came to agree with them. She may not have the power to heal his heart and put it back together, but she could stay by his side and see him through his troubles and she would. She quickly walked up to Athrun and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. Athrun was caught off guard, but immediately recovered and hugged the girl who he loved right back raising no protests.

"Athrun, its times like this that really remind why I really do….."_ '...love you. Its your kindness and sincerity that really touch me making me want to one day posses that kind of tenderness for others.'_

"You really do what?"

Cagalli let go of Athrun and gave him a little kiss on the cheek causing Athrun to instantly go red in the face. "It's nothing maybe some other time." And with that Cagalli rushed away toward her dorm leaving a dumbfounded Athrun who could do nothing more than raise a hand to the spot where the girl of his dreams had just kissed him.

'_I don't know what I just did, but maybe I should think about doing it more often.'_ Athrun thought with a smile on his face as he turned to continue on his way back to his dorm.

* * *

Cagalli opened the door of her and Lacus's room to find Lacus sitting in front of her mirror combing her hair while humming to herself. _'What kind of face am I supposed to put on now?' _Cagalli thought to herself as she walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Oh hey Cagalli, did you get what you left behind?" Lacus asked without even turning from the mirror.

"Oh yeah I got it…and a bunch of other things that I wasn't expecting." Cagalli said keeping the last part to herself.

"That's good, but anyways what are you gonna do for tonight? Paul is picking me up and were going to go to dinner first before the dance. What are you and Athrun planning on doing?"

Cagalli paused for a moment thinking about Lacus going out with Paul, just thinking about what that would do to Kira.

"Well I think that me and Athrun are going to go to dinner too and then go to the dance." But right after Cagalli said those words, she thought about Kira and what he would be doing tonight. She knew that he had lied about tonight for Lacus's sake and he would most likely be all alone tonight. And Athrun's words rang through her mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Flashback xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_The only thing you can do is stay by their side and help them through their pain. You must be their strength in the time when they have none. You must be there to comfort them. Just being there with them is enough and all you can really do."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suddenly, Cagalli stood up from the bed as Lacus just looked at Cagalli weirdly.

"Actually Lacus, I think I might just have to change my plans for tonight."

And with that Cagalli left a bewildered Lacus sitting there.

'_I wonder what she could be thinking about now.'_

* * *

Athrun opened his and Kira's door to find Kira sleeping with a peaceful look on his face. Athrun also noticed a guitar lying neglected on the floor. Walking over to it to pick it up, he also noticed that the room was in a mess. _'whoa what happened here?' _Pushing those thoughts aside he replaced the guitar and walked over to his side of the room. As he started to clean up the room, Kira started to stir from the noise that Athrun was making. Opening his eyes, Kira felt the fatigue still plaguing his body but also felt the urge to get up.

"Hey Athrun, what are you doing?"

Athrun jumped up a little startled because he thought Kira was still sleeping. "Oh hey Kira, I'm just cleaning up. What happened man WWIII?" Athrun said laughing at his own joke.

'_Oh yeah, I forgot that I kind of threw stuff around after everyone left.'_ "Yeah, sorry about that I just kind of tossed a few things around looking for something but it doesn't matter now."_ 'Maybe I really was looking for something. Yeah, the pieces of my broken heart.'_

"Okay, so what's going on with you tonight, you said you had to do something?"

Looking down at the floor for a moment while frowning he slowly started to answer," Uhh…I…umm...yeah… tonight I have to…well…" But Kira never did get to finish his fishing for an answer because his door suddenly burst open to reveal an out of breath Cagalli.

"K...Ki…Kira!" Cagalli managed to spit out after a few more breaths

"Uhh, yes Cagalli how can I help you?"

"Uhh...well you see I…" pausing to catch her breath she continued," You are coming with us tonight."

Athrun was the first to respond with a confused look on his face," Cagalli, what are you talking about? You know that Kira has something to do tonight you heard him yourself. Right Kira?" Athrun said while turning his attention from Cagalli to Kira, but surprised to see a look of sorrow and anxiety wash over Kira's face.

"Cagalli, what are you talking about? You know that I can't go tonight. It would be too hard and I don't think I could handle it. Please. Please don't do this to me." Kira said in a low unsteady voice that seemed like it would crack any moment.

"Kira," Cagalli started in a gentle tone," I know that this will hurt, but this is all I can do for you. I'm just trying to get you to do something for yourself. You can't just give up and before you even try. How will she ever know your feelings if you don't tell her? You have to fight for her. Please Kira. I can't stand to see you like this. I know I can't really help and this is all I can do. I can only stand by your side and help you through this." Cagalli finished in an almost pleading voice while casting a side glance at Athrun.

Athrun caught the look as subtle as it was and was confused for a moment._'What are these two talking about? Who's this girl? And why did Cagalli just give me that look?'_ And the more he thought about it, something kept bugging him about what Cagalli just said. _"I can only stand by your side and help you through this."_ And he remembered that he had just told Cagalli this only minutes ago. _'So Kira was the one she was talking about. But that doesn't make any sense. Kira has always been happy so what could she possibly have been talking about' _Athrun thought as he looked over at Kira, but wasn't quite sure of what he was seeing. On Kira's face was a look of defeat and pain that he had never seen cross over his face.

"Cagalli…I…I don't even know if I can fight anymore. I have fought myself for the longest time and I don't know if I have the strength anymore. She will never see me as more than just a friend. Lacus can just be happy with Paul and I can just stay here. Always here. Just for her."

Athrun's mind was racing at a million miles per second as he switched back and forth from Kira's almost crying eyes to Cagalli's understanding, yet determined face._'LACUS!!! How could I have never known this? I mean I always had my suspicions, but never thought they could be true. But wait, if Kira really was the friend Cagalli was talking about, then all those things she said…"_ And at that point Athrun really began to think about all this times Kira had seemed really happy only around Lacus, but at the same time he had always sensed a sort of sadness that would be mixed with his happiness. Athrun's heart started to feel for Kira as well, now fully understanding why Cagalli had seemed so helpless when she had asked him for help. _'Chained to a prison where the person who holds the key has no idea. I wouldn't even know what I would do.'_

"Kira…Don't worry. I will be there for you. I will be your strength and help your through this. I will be your support and you can always lean on me."

And taking the two by surprise Athrun chimed in," I will always be here for you too. I may not fully understand you feelings like Cagalli, but I can promise you that I will do anything in my power to help you because I can't stand seeing you like this either."

Kira was touched by both his sister and his best friend's sincerity and concern for him. "Okay then, I trust you two and I'll go with your guys tonight. As long as you two are there for me, I think that I might make it through tonight. So I'll get ready and then we can all leave okay?"

Athrun smiled and Cagalli practically beamed at her brother. _'That's the strong Kira I know and love.'_ "Alright we'll leave in a little while so ill be back in a little bit." And with that Cagalli left leaving the two boys by themselves.

The fact that he had just revealed his secret to Athrun finally just dawned on Kira and as he turned to Athrun he was relieved that Athrun was looking back at him with an understanding look on his face.

"I'm sorry I never told you Athrun. It's just I couldn't…It's been so hard and I just couldn't talk about this easily and I... I mean..."

"Don't worry about it Kira. You know I always had my suspicions, but wasn't sure if I was right or wrong but now that I know I just hope I can help you. Just get ready for now and we'll all go out together tonight." And with that Athrun turned to leave.

"Athrun wait!"

Athrun turned around and looked at Kira. "Yeah, what is it Kira?"

"I….I just wanted to say thank you. And I'm glad that I have a best friend like you in my life. And that my sister also has someone like you in her life."

And with that Kira closed the door on Athrun leaving Athrun blushing at that last comment of Kira's.

* * *

Later on that night, Kira, Cagalli, and Athrun made their way down to the dance in Athrun's car. While Cagalli and Athrun sat in the front talking about tonight, Kira silently sat in the back of the car thinking to himself what tonight would be like. He was trying to prepare himself for it.

'_I can't believe that I agreed to this. I now they said they were gonna be there for me and that they would help me through this but they just don't really understand. Now I have to go and watch as the girl of my dreams goes off with another man. As she takes my heart and runs away with it, I can only sit there and watch. Can I really fight for her? Do I even stand a chance with her? Maybe she would be happier without me around. Yeah, if she ever found out about me it would do nothing but cause her trouble. That's it. Maybe I can just let her be and let her be happy.'_ With these thoughts in mind, they arrived at the pier and parked the car. Walking to the place where the dance was going to be held.

Arriving at the open dance floor the trio heard the sounds of the dance going on and walked up to a table to see Lacus and Paul sitting there having a quiet conversation, but looked up at the three upon their arrival. The three sat down while Cagalli and Athrun were shooting worried glances at Kira, but Kira just sat down with a calm look on his face staring at nothing in particular.

"Hey guys," Lacus said after they were seated," Paul this is Athrun, Cagalli, and you already met Kira." Lacus introduced pointing to each person respectively, but stopped when she looked at Kira because he wouldn't even look at her. _'Wait a second didn't Kira say that he couldn't come tonight? And why isn't he looking at me and why hasn't he even said hi to me yet?'_

"Hey Lacus. Hi Paul." Athrun and Cagalli said in unison.

Kira still hadn't said anything and continued to stare off into space, making Lacus worry. Athrun and Cagalli were talking to Paul to get to know him. They knew that this guy was one of the reasons that Kira was in pain right now, but they couldn't blame him. He didn't have any idea of what he was doing to their best friend.

Lacus kept on looking at Kira trying to catch his eye because he hadn't looked at her since he had sat down at the table and she still needed to ask him why he had told her that he couldn't come tonight.

"Hey Cagalli, how come Kira's here? I thought he said that he had something to do tonight?"

Cagalli made no reply as she looked over at Kira and then back at Lacus.

"I don't really know Lacus. Why don't you ask him yourself?" Cagalli said lying out of her teeth. _' I hope this doesn't go bad!'_

"Kira?" No reply "Hey Kira!" Still not reply. "Kira!" Lacus almost shouted at him as she touched him on the shoulder and Kira moved out of her touch almost as if he had been burned. Kira looked at Lacus with emotionless eyes into the hurt blue eyes of Lacus. Normally he would've noticed this, but something in his was running on overdrive. His pained heart was taking over and all he could think about was what Lacus had done to him, even if she hadn't known what she was doing.

"What is it?" Kira asked in an icy tone that shocked Lacus as all she could do was stare at Kira because no words would come to her mouth. At this time Athrun and Cagalli had turned to look at Kira because they too had heard the tone of his voice and it surprised them.

A little startled Lacus brushed it a side for a moment as she pressed on.

"I thought you couldn't come tonight Kira? I mean if I knew you were able to come I wouldn't have come with Paul instead of you."

"Is that so?" Kira continued with his icy tone. "Admit it. You were beyind happy when I said I couldn't go."

Lacus could only stare back with shock, and yet some part of her felt guilty because she did feel a little happy when Kira told her she couldn't go, but not because he wasn't going to be there.

"Kira what are you talking about? You know that I wanted to go with you."

"Your lying and you know it! I bet things would have been better for you tonight if I had never come tonight."

'_What's going on with him tonight? He's not acting like he usually does.'_

"Kira, what's the matter? Did I do something? Whatever it is can you just tell me if I've done something."

Then Kira did something that surprised all three of them. He broke out laughing, but his laugh which normally lighted up a room sent shivers down their spines. "Have you done something?" The irony of the statement just made him laugh harder, but Lacus noticed that as he turned away laughing a tear fell from Kira's eye. "You have no idea what've you've done." Kira said staring straight into Lacus's eyes. "I need to get out of here." Kira said as he stood up and left toward the beach.

All Lacus could do was sit there and stare at Kira's retreating figure. Athrun and Cagalli were still in shock at what had just happened but look at Lacus with a worried look.

"Lacus, go after him." Cagalli said while pushing Lacus up.

"I…I can't...Cagalli what did he mean by that?"

"I can't tell you but you need to go after him and ask him for yourself."

Lacus stood there for a second and finally decided she would go after him. "Okay." She said as she took off after him.

* * *

Kira walked along the beach shuffling his feet in the sand. _'What just happened back there? I can't believe I just said that to her. Now I know I'll never have a chance.'_

"Kira! Kira Wait!"

Kira turned around to see Lacus running up to him and a feeling of anxiety washed over him.

"Lacus. What are you doing over here?"

Lacus took a moment to catch her breath and looked up at Kira. "Kira, what was all that back there? What did you mean that I have no idea what I have done?"

Kira paused for a moment slowly thinking about what he was going to say and turned to look at the waves hitting the shore.

"You know Lacus I don't even know myself. I think something in me snapped and I couldn't even control what I was saying. It's just sometimes I feel like maybe I'm not as important in your life as you are in mine." Kira said, while not telling the whole truth it was close enough for him for now.

Lacus stood there shocked for a moment just looking at Kira. As Kira said these words the moon came out and shone down on the two of them. _'When did Kira become so handsome?' _Lacus thought as she looked on at Kira as the moonlight hit his face in a way that seemed to make his face shine and his eyes hold an alluring appeal in them.

"Kira...I...You..."

Kira turned to Lacus with a sad beautiful smile that just seemed to draw Lacus even farther into his spell at the moment.

"No, Lacus you don't have to say anything. Just tell me if I am a burden to you and I'll let you live your life." Kira said in a steady, calm voice that masked his intense anxiety and fear that he was feeling in anticipation of Lacus's answer.

Lacus almost couldn't process his words. _'Kira. You think that you're a burden to me. Kira I could never think that about you.'_ And even though that's all she wanted to say, but nothing would come out of her mouth. So she did the only thing that her body could process she ran up to him and hugged him successfully making Kira blush and knocking both of them down into the water.

"Lacus? What…what are you doing?"

Lacus began to cry into Kira's shirt. "Kira…I…I had no idea I was making you feel this way. I want you to know that I would never ever see you as a burden. I mean I wouldn't even know what to do if I didn't know you were by my side. There's nothing in the world I would trade for your friendship. I never want you to leave me."

Kira just wrapped his arms around her as she spoke to him, unbeknownst to her that she had just slowly healed a few cracks in his broken soul. He smiled a true smile as he looked down at Lacus.

"Lacus." Kira said in a gentle voice," Lacus look at me."

Lacus wiped a few tears away as she slowly turned up to get caught in Kira's violet orbs that almost shut her brain off. _'Lacus get a hold of yourself here. What are you thinking?"_

"Lacus, do you remember back when I made my first promise ever to you?"

Lacus smiled a little as she nodded and thought about that precious memory of her first summer she had met Kira.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFlashbackxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Lacus and Kira had just finished playing in the park together as they returned to Lacus's summer house ready to get something to drink. Walking into the house Lacus and Kira noticed that there were suitcases everywhere and her parents were running around packing whatever they needed._

"_Daddy, What are you guys doing?" Lacus said while looking up at her father._

"_Well Lacus you know that we only come out here during the summer and now that it's ending in a couple days were getting ready to go back home."_

_Lacus's eyes filled with tears as she realized what her father had just said. "No I don't want to go. I don't want to leave Kira and you can't make me." Lacus said while running out of the house._

_Kira gave Mr. Clyne a small nod and ran after Lacus._

"_Lacus! Lacus where are you? Lacus! Come on Where are you? La-"But Kira stopped as he finally saw Lacus sitting on the beach, crying into her arms. Kira walked up to her taking a seat next to her without saying a word. _

"_I…I…I don't want to leave here Kira. Your my best friend and I don't want to leave you."_

_Kira looked over at Lacus with happy filled eyes that she would call him her best friend, and tried to think of the best way to fix this._

"_Well your going to come back right Lacus I mean your gonna come back every summer right?"_

_Lacus thought for a moment. "Yeah but Kira I am going to have to wait a whole year just to see you. You could go off and get another friend and forget all about me."_

"_Lacus I would and could never forget about you. Here how about we make a pinky promise. I promise that I will never forget you and that I will always be here for you. If you ever need me just come back here. I promise that you that I will always be your friend. Endlessly."_

"_Endlessly? What's that?"_

"_Well people always say forever and always but you and me can be different. We can be special. When I say endlessly it means all of that. It means forever and always, without end."_

_Lacus nodded in understanding as she took his pinky," Then that's what we'll be then, forever friends and always there for each other. Endlessly"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx End Flashback xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had sealed their bond together that day and proved to be inseparable. Thinking about that memory, she looked back at Kira who had the kindest, serene look on his face.

"So your never going to leave me right Kira. I mean even if I act stupid and selfishly like I have been, you'll always be there for me right?"

Kira smiled at Lacus, his eyes told the truth behind the smile. So to hide it from her, he turned his gaze away from Lacus onto to the horizon that was outlined by the bright moonlight.

"Yes Lacus. I will forever be at you side and I will always be there to help you."_'I mean what more can I do for you? It's not like I could leave you anyways. I am forever and always bound to you because of my love and my heart which you hold. Endlessly.'_

"I'm so lucky to have a friend like you Kira"

Lacus finally smiled at Kira while taking in his features again for the third time that night. _'God, he looks so handsome in the moonlight and by the feel of his chest he works out a lot too.'_ But as that thought crossed her mind she realized that she was still clinging on to Kira and what had just passed through her mind causing her to blush and mentally scold herself. _'What am I thinking! I like Paul and Kira is just my best friend.'_

"Well I guess it's about time we got back then huh?" Kira said while standing up and picking Lacus up with him.

"Oh…uh...yeah." was all that Lacus could muster after being yanked from her thoughts.

"Before we go back though Lacus, I have a question for you."

"What is it Kira?"

"This Paul guy. You like him right?"

"uhh…yeah Kira why?"

"And you trust him?"

Lacus gave Kira a weird look _'What is he trying to get at here? I mean granted I was just thinking about Kira in the way I do Paul, but its not like Kira can read my mind. And all that was just because of the moonlight and this setting.'_

"Yeah Kira. I think he's a nice guy and I'm pretty sure I can trust him. And yes I'm sure I like him."

Kira looked into her eyes sensing a little hesitation, but disregarding it. _'I guess she really is set on him. Well this is all I can do for her. I'll put away my selfishness and let her be free. I can't force these feelings on Lacus when it would ruin our friendship. I will keep my promise to her. I'll be here for her. Endlessly.'_

"Well then I just want you to know that I approve of him and that I think that you guys will be great together. But if he hurts you in anyway I can't be held responsible for my actions."

Lacus's confused expression suddenly broke into a smile. _'I don't know why but that makes me really happy to hear that Kira approves. I guess some part of me needed his approval because it just wouldn't feel right without it, but then why does some part of me feel a little disappointed?'_

"Oh thank you Kira. You don't know what that means to me." Lacus said while giving Kira a hug that Kira gladly returned.

"Hey we really need to get back then now don't we? Wouldn't want to keep your date waiting now would we?" Kira said while taking Lacus's hand and running back toward the dance.

'_I guess as long as your happy Lacus I can survive for another day. I can't force you to love me. So I'll put my heart away. So that you can be free.'_

This is my longest chapter yet. Phew. Thanks again for your guys reviews and I hope you guys liked this chapter. Plz R & R. It's always appreciated and any helpful comments too. Until next time then.

**Shadowblack21**


	5. What a Beautiful Night

Well thank you to cyberdemon for pointing out that glaring problem in the last chapter. (You too ZNO) I actually noticed before I posted it, but I had thought I fixed it when I updated it when apparently I hadn't so I went back and fixed it. I didn't change much because I liked it the way it was so I hope it all works out well with the few added parts but enough of that.

**My Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed or any of its characters. I also don't own the song either, the Azn Dreamers do. Just my story.

* * *

**"_If you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it was, and always will be yours. If it never returns, it was never yours to begin with."_**

* * *

As Kira and Lacus made it back to the table, Cagalli and Athrun both gave the two wary looks hoping that whatever had transpired between the two had resolved their problem, while Paul sat there glaring daggers at Kira. He had seen the little scene between the two when Kira arrived and he didn't like it one bit. _'Lacus is going to be my girl and nobody is going to take her from me.'_

"Lacus, would you like to dance with me?" Paul asked while giving Lacus a smile.

Lacus smiled back at Paul and turned to look at Kira first, which didn't go unnoticed by Paul.

"Sure I would love to go dance with you. See ya guys."

And with that Lacus was pulled to the dance floor by Paul and disappeared among the swarm of other people that cluttered the dance floor. Kira continued to look at the spot where Lacus had just disappeared as Cagalli shifted her chair so that she could look straight at Kira.

"Kira, what happened when Lacus went after you? It looks like everything's fine, but what really happened?" Cagalli asked ready to push him for an answer because she thought he wouldn't give it up so easily but then Kira just surprised her by smiling a little.

"I finally have come to a decision and perhaps I am a little stronger because of it." Kira answered looking at Cagalli and Athrun.

"Decision? What decision did you make?" Athrun asked getting into the conversation.

"A decision that will help me loosen my chains." Kira said as a sad gleam entered his eyes from unshed tears. "I've decided to let her go and let her be free."

"WHAT!" Cagalli and Athrun both yelled with shocked looks on their faces.

Kira was startled but understood that they must've taken it the wrong way.

"No. I don't think you understand me when I said that. I…I have figured out that I have to let Lacus go her own way and seek her own love. I can't just try to trap her in my feelings. If I let her go and she comes back to me, then I know that we were meant to be.

Both Athrun and Cagalli looked at each other with confused looks.

"What are you talking about Kira? You have to fight for her. What if she never comes back? I mean you're just going to let her go off with someone else while you are left here?" Cagalli said with confusion in her voice.

Kira just sat there for a second with the same expression on his face.

"Yes. Yes I am. Don't you think I thought of that before I went through with this? That's the thing about doing something like this. Most people are expecting their loved one to come back to them and so they hope, but for me it's different. I have no more hope and so I have nothing to worry about. I can go on because once I made that decision I let her go. I will always love her and always be there for her, but I have to face the truth and see that this is all I am to her. Nothing more and hopefully nothing less."

"But Kira…No…You can't. I mean there's still a chance."

"I don't know about that Cagalli. Maybe it's my fate to be forever tormented by the ghost of my love. It will never leave me and I will go on living with that. This is my fate."

Cagalli couldn't say anything to that as she looked over to Athrun for help, but he was at a loss for words just as she. Kira noticed that there was nothing more to be said and so he stood up and looked down at the two, taking both their hands and pulling them up as well.

"You two don't have to worry about me. Just worry about yourselves. Now go on and dance. That's what you came here for right? Now dance!" Kira said as he pushed them onto the dance floor. _'Even if I can't find happiness with the one I love, these two can do it for me.'_

Athrun and Cagalli both stumbled onto the dance floor, but Cagalli tripped on someone's foot and began tumbling forward straight for the floor. Closing her eyes for the impact, she was surprised to feel arms snake around her waist instead of meeting the hard floor. Opening her eyes, she was locked into pools of green and couldn't seem to tear herself away.

"May I have this dance, young lady?" Athrun asked while giving Cagalli a smile.

Cagalli just looked into Athrun's eyes for a few seconds longer trying to burn the depth of those eyes into her mind as she nodded and placed her head on his shoulder, swaying back and forth to the music.

Athrun closed his eyes as he savored the feeling of Cagalli on his shoulder as he began to get caught in the music. He recognized the tune and began singing into her ear, pulling her closer to him.

_You and I  
I cannot hide  
the love we feel inside  
the words we need to say  
I feel that I  
have always walked alone  
but now that your here with me  
there'll always be a place that I can go_

Cagalli listened to Athrun sing slowly noticing that there was a strong feeling building up inside of her and that she knew he could feel it too.

_  
and suddenly our destiny  
has started to unfold  
when you're next to me  
I can see the greatest story  
love has ever told  
_

Cagalli lifted her head from Athrun's shoulder and amber orbs locked onto green eyes.

_  
now my life is blessed with the love of an angel  
how can it be true  
somebody to keep the dream alive  
the dream I found in you  
I always thought that love would be the strangest thing to me  
when we touch, I realize  
that I found my place in heaven by your side_

_  
_Athrun pulled Cagalli closer to him, never breaking eye contact with Cagalli while still singing softly to her as everyone around them seemed to fade away.

_  
I could fly  
when u smile  
I'd walk a thousand miles  
to hear you call my name  
now that I  
have finally found the one  
who will be there for me eternally  
my everlasting sun  
suddenly our destiny  
has started to unfold  
when you're next to me  
I can see the greatest story  
love has ever told  
_

Cagalli could feel herself falling deeper and deeper into Athrun's eyes as they seemed to draw her in she didn't notice that their faces were drawing closer to each other.

_  
now my life is blessed with the love of an angel  
how can it be true  
somebody to keep the dream alive  
the dream I found in you  
I always thought that love would be the strangest thing to me  
when we touch, I realize  
that I found my place in heaven by your side  
that I found my place in heaven by your side  
_

Athrun could feel himself being pulled in and as he got closer to her, his voice got softer and smoother still singing to Cagalli.

_  
And when your next to me  
I can see  
the greatest story love has ever told  
_

Cagalli could feel Athrun breath brush against her face as she listened to his voice and she was glad she was pressed up against him not just for the feeling,, but if she wasn't holding on to him she knew her legs would have given out on her.

_  
Now my life is blessed with the love of an angel  
how can it be true  
somebody to keep the dream alive  
the dream I found in you  
I always thought that love would be the strangest thing to me_

Athrun lowered his voice as he said the last lines in almost a whisper that sent shivers down Cagalli's spine as he moved in to her about to take her lips.

_  
when we touch, I realize  
that I found my place in heaven by your side_

And with the end of the song, Athrun bent the rest of the way down and captured Cagalli in a kiss that sent fireworks off in both of their heads. If it was possible, Athrun pulled Cagalli even closer to his body and he noticed that she seemed to fit perfectly in his arms as he tightened his grip. He could feel the softness of her lips pressed against his and he could feel himself becoming addicted to her taste.

For Cagalli, it felt like her mind had shut down as she could feel Athrun's lips probing her own. She almost lost herself when she felt him sucking on her bottom lip causing her to push herself against him as hard as she could, gripping his neck tighter.

He began to deepen the kiss, but somehow the fact that they were standing in the middle of the dance floor seemed to dawn on him and he slowly lifted his lips from Cagalli's eliciting a whimper from her in the absence of his lips.

Opening her eyes she looked into his eyes that held love in them and not a word was said between them as they continued to dance into the night blissfully unaware of their surroundings and enjoying the company of the one in each other's arms.

* * *

Kira had walked over to the side of the dance floor that faced the beach as he watched his best friend and his sister share their first and definitely not last kiss and felt truly happy for them. _'At least one of us can be happy sis.'_

But Kira was knocked out of his thoughts as a body collided with him almost sending him to the floor if he hadn't been holding onto the railing. Looking down he saw a girl with dark red hair and alluring gray eyes looking back at him. Kira helped the girl up and got a good look at her. She wasn't that bad looking, actually most guys would've drooled over this girl, but Kira wasn't affecting in the least by this girl Kira noticed that there seemed to be something going on in this girl's mind.

'_Oh My God, this guy is hot. I think I've seen him around campus before, but I always see him with that girl Lacus Clyne. I hope their not going out, but even if they are there's no way I cant win him over with my charm'_

"Thank you for catching me uhh..."

Kira was a little hesitant, but didn't see any harm getting to know this girl.

"Kira. My name is Kira Yamato." Kira said while sticking out a hand to the girl. "And you would be?"

"My name is Flay Allster. And what would my savior be doing standing off to the side all by himself? Certainly someone as handsome as you wouldn't have any trouble getting the girls." Flay said in a flirtatious tone getting closer to Kira.

Kira normally would have blushed at those kinds of comments, but under the circumstance his mind could only reacted to the words she had said about him getting girls.

"If that were really true, then I wouldn't be here on the side by myself would I?" Kira said in a soft tone.

Flay was a little confused at his sudden change in demeanor, but didn't let that stop her.

"Well, how about I keep you company then? I mean its not like I have anyone here really either, so we can keep each other company. What do you say?" Flay asked, knowing full well she did have someone waiting, but who cares when she could get with this guy.

Kira seemed to be thinking things over. _'Well I guess I could I mean Athrun and Cagalli have each other now, so I'll give them time alone and I know I cant spend anytime with Lacus. And I could use some company.'_

"Yeah, I guess I could use some company. Sure, as long as we don't have to dance." Kira joked a little.

'_SCORE!'_ "Okay then, if we don't dance what will we do?"

"How about we just take a walk down on the beach? We could just talk for awhile cuz the dance isn't gonna end anytime soon."

"Sure. I'd love that." Flay said taking Kira's arm and leading him down to the beach.

* * *

"Hey Lacus, having fun?"

"Of course, Paul. I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else." Lacus answered _'Except maybe Kira. What am I thinking?'_

Lacus just shook her head as Paul and herself danced to the beat of the music in the middle of the dance floor. Lacus was having a lot of fun with Paul, but still couldn't get what had happened between her and Kira earlier that night. As she thought about it she noticed Kira standing on the side looking at something in the middle of the dance floor.

Following his gaze, Lacus saw Athrun and Cagalli dancing very close together and it looked like Athrun was singing to her. What really shocked her was when Athrun leaned down and kissed Cagalli right there in the middle of the dance floor. _'Well I guess those two have finally gotten together. It's about time.' _Lacus thought with a smile on his face as she turned back to look at Kira.

But rather than seeing Kira standing there, Lacus saw a girl in Kira's arms which caused something in Lacus to stir._ 'Who is that girl hanging all over Kira like that? Wait. It's not like it has anything to do with me. Why is it bothering me so much?'_ Lacus turned away to get the sight out of her mind and looked back at Paul who was smiling down at her. _'That's right. I have Paul already.'_

"Hey Lacus, what is Kira to you?"

Lacus looked a little confused," Well he's my best friend and that's it. Why?"

"Well I was just making sure because I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well I've noticed you for a long time and I think you're really wonderful and I was wondering if you would consider going out with me?"

Lacus's jaw almost dropped. _'Oh My God. Did he just ask me out? This is what I have been waiting for. I guess I am happy, but why does it feel like it's not enough?' _Lacus thought causing her to pause tilting her head downward to escape his expectant gaze. but Paul took it as a sign of agreement.

"Are you serious? YES! I swear Lacus you wont regret this." Paul said as he leaned in for a kiss capturing Lacus's lips. Lacus stood there a little shocked at his forwardness, but gave into it as she kissed him back. _'This is exactly what I wanted. Right?'_

Kira descended the steps to the beach as he took one last look at the dance floor, when his eyes rested on Lacus as she as Paul were talking. And even though Kira had said all those things to Athrun and Cagalli the scene before him broke his heart all over again. _'Well I guess I really never did have any chance with her. She was never mine to begin with and you can't lose what you never had.'_

"C'mon Kira! Let's go, its such a beautiful night." Flay said from the bottom of the steps.

'_Yeah."_ Kira thought looking up at the moon. _'I couldn't have picked a better night for my heart to die.'_

And with that he went the rest of the way down the steps leaving the scene of Lacus in Paul's arms, kissing, on the dance floor as the music filled the night skies.

* * *

So that's the chapter. Plz R & R because I really appreciate it. And I know I'm putting poor Kira through a lot but just hold out because it'll get better. I promise. Hope you guys liked this chapter.

Shadowblack21


	6. Place of Rest

Thanks for the reviews guys and don't worry guys looking over at ZNO and cyberdemon she won't get anywhere. ) Keep the reviews coming and sorry for the long wait. Midterms and stuff with school are killing me so I guess its onto the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed or any of its characters. Just My Story.

* * *

**I dropped a tear in the ocean. The day you find it is the day I will stop missing you.**

**Missing you could turn from pain to pleasure, if I knew you were missing me too.**

* * *

Things were just settling down around the campus after that night on the beach that had touched everyone in its own special way. That night people found new friends. The night people found love. And that night, people found confusion and heartbreak. And that's exactly what Lacus and Kira had found that night. One had found confusion and one had been left with heartbreak. The one lost in confusion could be found sitting underneath a tree on the open campus figuring out what needed to be done.

Lacus sat there thinking all about that night that happened a few weeks ago. _'I still can't get that night out of my head. What was going on with me that night? I should've been only thinking about Paul, but there was just something about Kira that night in the moonlight…'_ Lacus just kept thinking about all that Kira said and about what they had talked about that night. _'Do I really neglect Kira?' _

"Lacus! Hey Lacus!"

Lacus picked up here head to look up at who was calling her and Cagalli came in sight slowly coming closer to her with Athrun walking right up next to her, both with huge smiles on their faces.

'_Those two are so cute together. I hope that Paul and I can look as perfect as those two.' _Lacus thought while standing up to greet her two friends, but something bothered her about that thought that she just had. Almost like it didn't feel right that it was her and Paul but that someone else should be in his spot, but she quickly shook off the thought and waved to the two love birds.

"Hey you two, looking cute. What brings you guys out here?"

The two blushed for a few seconds at Lacus's comment but recovered quickly enough.

"We just decided to go for a walk when we saw you here by yourself. Where's Paul at? I mean leaving his girlfriend here alone I mean someone might just come swoop you up." Athrun joked.

"Actually I don't really know where he is. I mean he told me he had some stuff to do with one of his classes and I haven't seen him since this morning."

"Oh well I guess that means you can come hang with us then right?"

'_I guess so. I mean I haven't really been spending a lot of time with them and Kira since that night because I've always been with Paul.'_

"Sure. Where are we going?"

"We're going to the cafeteria to grab some lunch. We were planning on meeting up with Kira and Flay too."

Lacus turned quickly to look at the both of them with a surprised look on her face.

"Who's Flay?" Lacus asked confusion written all over her face.

"That's right. You haven't met Flay yet have you?" Athrun asked.

Lacus just shook her head, keeping silent as a sign for Athrun to continue.

"Yeah. Well Flay is this girl that Kira met at the dance a few weeks back. You've been MIA so I guess it no surprise. Although Kira has seemed a little lonely without you around." Athrun said without really thinking only to get hit in the stomach by Cagalli followed by a stern glare.

"Kira's been lonely?" Lacus said slowly processing what she just heard."Oh my god. I totally forgot about Kira's feelings again. This is exactly what I didn't want to happen. Kira already told me that he felt neglected and I just go and neglect him again. What kind of friend am I?" Lacus said ranting more to herself trying to think of what she should do.

Cagalli glared even harder at Athrun who shrunk under her gaze and slowed down to let the two talk.

"Lacus calm down. Really I talked to him about it and he's not mad at you because he understands that you're busy with Paul, so please don't take this too hard. If you start apologizing once you see him, you might make him feel even worse because he'll think that you just realized or something and forgot about him so just chill out will you." Cagalli said fast not really knowing where that came from because she knew full well that Kira had really been feeling down about Lacus not being around, but tried not to make her feel bad about it.

"Are you sure? Because I couldn't stand having Kira mad at me again. That was one of the worst feelings I've ever had."

Cagalli secretly smiled at Lacus's confession. _'Maybe Kira still has a chance. I mean just looking at the way Lacus reacts about losing Kira, its possible that maybe Lacus just doesn't know what she really wants.'_

"Well let's get going. I mean you wouldn't want Kira and Flay to be waiting now would we." Athrun said rejoin the conversation while casting careful glances at Cagalli hoping she would kill him later on.

"Yeah your right. Let's get going." Lacus said. _'Who is this Flay girl anyways? She must've been that girl hanging all over Kira at the dance. Who does she think she is hanging all over him like that?' _Lacus secretly thought while speeding up her pace so that they could reach the cafeteria faster.

* * *

"Hey Kira who are we waiting for anyways?" Flay asked to the umpteenth time since they had settled down at a table in the cafeteria.

Kira just sighed at her comment. Lately, since the dance, Flay had been hanging all over Kira trying to get his attention. Now with a beautiful girl like Flay Allster hanging around you all week, if you were a male, would probably be your dream wish, but Kira could only think about one girl. Lacus had been absent from his life for a little over two weeks now and he had really been missing her. Kira was just dreading the inevitable day that Flay would attempt to really pursue something other than friendship with him because he didn't think he could take turning her down. He knew how it felt to be heartbroken and he would never wish that on anyone.

"We're waiting for Athrun and Cagalli. Just wait a little bit longer, they'll be here soon."

"Yeah okay, but anyways Kira what are you doing this weekend?" _'This could finally be my chance to get with Kira. I have been having such bad luck with him lately, but I know that will seal the deal this weekend.'_

'_Oh man, I should've expected this. What am I going to say this time? I mean I've avoided her for the past couple of weeks.'_ "Uhh...well... ya see I…"

"KIRA!"

Kira breathed a sigh of relief as he turned to see Cagalli dragging a scared looking Athrun to the table and was pleasantly surprised to see Lacus trailing behind with an anxious look on her face. _'Wow. I haven't really seen her in a couple of week, but I think she's gotten prettier than the last time I saw her.'_

"Lacus? What are you doing here?"

"Oh yes. Well, um, am I not welcome here anymore Kira?" Lacus asked in a small voice.

"Huh? What…I mean... What are you talking about? Your always welcome here. Truth be told I've missed you these past couple of days. It's been kind of lonely without you around." Kira said truthfully surprising even himself that he admitted that to her out loud.

"I know I haven't really been around and I'm really sorry, but things have been kind of hectic lately. So your not mad or anything right?"

"Mad?" Kira asked puzzled. _'Why would I be mad' _and then flashes of his conversation on the beach with her rose to his mind. _'She must be worried that I was feeling neglected.' _"No I'm not mad at you Lacus. I'm just glad that I finally get to see you." Kira said with a smile that seemed to brighten up Lacus's face just a little.

"I'm so glad. I was worried a little bit, and I have really missed you too." Lacus said returning his smile which made butterflies dance in his stomach.

Unbeknownst to the two friends who were off in their little world with each other, a red headed girl sat on the side silently glaring daggers at Lacus. _'This girl Lacus Clyne comes here and is trying to take MY KIRA away from me? She has a man so she should just stay away from Kira. If she thinks she can beat me, then she has another thing coming.'_

"Kira. Hey Kira." Flay said trying to get his attention, but Kira was so intently focused on Lacus that he couldn't even hear her voice.

"Kira!" Flay said a little more forceful while tugging on Kira's shoulder, successfully snapping him out of his trance. "Aren't you even going to introduce me to your friend?"

"What? Oh yeah. Lacus, this is Flay. Flay, this is Lacus. Me and Flay met a couple of weeks ago at the dance." Kira finished toward Lacus who just nodded in understanding.

"Hi Flay. It's nice to meet you." '_So this is the girl that's trying to grab Kira away from me? Wait a second. What am I talking about? It's not like I have a claim on Kira.'_

"The pleasure is all mine Lacus." _'This girl thinks she can keep Kira all to herself, but I'm going to show her that she can't defeat me and I'll prove it by taking Kira away from her.'_

"So you guys ready to get something to eat? I think I'm gonna get a cheeseburger. Who wants to get one with me?" Kira asked looking around the table.

"Well I-"Flay started, but was cut off quickly by Lacus.

"I'd love to get one. Let's go Kira." Lacus said grabbing his hand and walking off toward the line of the grill.

Flay couldn't even get a word out as she watched the two walk toward the line, glaring daggers in Lacus's back. _'That girl is going down. And I know just how to do it too._' Flay said to herself as she saw someone else walk into the cafeteria and walked over to that very person.

* * *

"Hey there stranger!" Flay said in a flirtatious tone coming up to hug the guy that just walked into the cafeteria.

"F...Flay! What are you doing here?" the person asked with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Oh now is that anyway to greet your ex-girlfriend. I mean you act as if we were never close." Flay said in a suggestive tone playfully pushing him.

"C'mon Flay don't say things like that now. I have a girlfriend now you can't be doing this with me."

"Oh doing what exactly? Hmmm?" She asked, drawing out the last part while tracing her finger down his arm.

"Why are you doing this Flay? I mean you were the one who broke up with me remember?"

"I know that, but that doesn't mean that I don't miss a little company from time to time. And anyways your little girlfriend seems to be nice and cozy herself with her friends." Flay said looking over her shoulder.

Looking over at the sight the guy clenched his fists," Damn that Kira. Why does he always have to be spending so much time with MY girlfriend? The only guy she should be spending time with is ME."

"Well Paul, I have a way that will get us both what we want and if everything goes right, we could come out of this with one less thing to worry about in both our lives." Flay said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye as she leaned in to tell Paul all about her plan.

* * *

"Where have you been lately Lacus? I mean I've been kind of lonely without you around." Kira said but mentally slapped himself for admitting something like that to Lacus.

Lacus's began to nervously fidget." Well…it's been kind of hectic with all of my classes and this new thing with Paul. I'm sorry I haven't been around lately. Your not mad are you?"

"Oh of course not. I understand that it's got to be a little busy on your side of things so don't even have a second thought about it."

"I'm so glad your so understanding Kira," Lacus said while letting go of a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding.

"So Lacus, how are thing going between you and Paul?" Kira asked not looking back at Lacus who was behind him in line.

"Well things are going just fine. I mean he so considerate and kind and well so many more things." Lacus said just looking at Kira's back.

'_Aren't I all those things too? Wait. I have to forget about all of that. She's happy so that's all that matters.'_

"Oh well, that's good." Kira said walking out of line after picking up his plate of food.

"Hey Lacus!"

Lacus turned to see Paul walking toward her. "Hey Paul!" Lacus said while waving.

"I'll leave you two alone now so you can talk." Kira said while making his way back toward the table.

Paul watched Kira walk away as he walked up to Lacus.

"Hey Lacus. I've been meaning to talk to you about Kira."

"Oh really? What could you have to talk about Kira?" Lacus asked in a quizzical tone.

"Well you see a friend of mine really likes Kira, and I think you know her, Flay Allster. And well she wanted me to ask you to try and get Kira to go out with her because apparently he won't give her the time of day because he doesn't want to make you feel left out, but I told her that was totally insane since you already have me do you wouldn't feel left out. So I was wondering if you could do my friend this favor. For me babe?" Paul said while taking her hand and trying to put on a charming smile.

"What? What are you talking about? He shouldn't be worrying about me. I mean he can't be…Well I'll talk to him I suppose." Lacus said with confusion in her voice. _'Why would he be worried about me? That just doesn't make any sense.'_

"Well what do you want me to say anyways?" Lacus asked.

"How about just telling him that he should just ask her out and not worry about you. Tell him you know why he doesn't want to go out with her and that he should just forget about you." Paul answered hiding the fact that he was happy that things were going according to plan.

"I guess so." Lacus said softly. _'Forget about me? I mean I don't think I would want Kira to do that. I mean if he goes off and gets a girlfriend, where will that leave me. Wait, what kind of horrible person am I? I did the exact same thing to Kira. I went off and left him behind. Well maybe now I can go and help Kira find some happiness.'_

* * *

"Kira! Hey can I talk to you for a second?" Lacus said after walking back to the table and noticing Flay trying to talk to Kira.

Kira got and walked over to Lacus, while Flay just smiled while looking and winking at Paul who just smiled back at her and sat down at the table watching the two walk away.

"Yeah Lacus. What's up?"

"… Well…you see…" Lacus tried to tell him what Paul had told her, but was having trouble.

"Why are you so nervous Lacus? Just chill out and tell me whatever it is." Kira said with a smile that made Lacus clam down and feel comforted.

"Well, the thing is that I heard that that Flay girl really likes you and that she really wants to go out with you." Lacus said with a little hesitancy still in her voice. _'Why is it so hard for me to tell him to go out with her?'_

"Yeah, well I kind of noticed that too, but I don't really like her that way ya know?" Kira said truthfully looking in Flay's direction.

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk about. I heard that you don't want to go out with her because of me and I just wanted to tell you that you shouldn't worry about me." Lacus said with the feeling of something nagging in the back of her mind, but she continued to ignore it.

'_WHAT? Does she know that I like her? Is that what she's talking about? Who could've told her because I know that Cagalli wouldn't do that to me?'_

"What are you talking about Lacus? I…I mean I don't think you understand I mean..."

"Oh I understand perfectly Kira. I mean you shouldn't worry about me feeling left out. I mean I have Paul and now you can have Flay. You should try things out with her; I mean you never really know unless you try."

Kira just started at her for a little letting her words sink in. _'Oh, so that's what she thinks. I...I guess this means that I really don't have a chance with her. I mean I bet she doesn't even care if I go off with another girl. I don't even know why I would suspect that she would; she would never think of me that way anyways.'_

"So…your telling me that you would have no problem if I just went off and got with Flay?"

Once again Lacus was a little surprised at how it felt like she was reading her thoughts.

"Of course not. I mean I just want you to find some happiness too."_ 'But if that's true, then why do I feel so lost at the thought of Kira being with Flay."_

'_How can I find happiness with anyone but you?'_ Kira thought.

Lacus noticed Kira seemed to thinking about something and that he had a really said expression on his face.

"Kira? What's wrong?"

Kira shook himself out of his self-pity. _'I guess if she wants me to, I'll just go along with it. What else can I do?'_

"Oh its nothing... I suppose I can try it. I'll do it." Kira said with an unreadable face that confused Lacus.

"That's great. Well I guess we should get back now, wouldn't want our food to get cold." Lacus said as she walked off toward the table leaving a dazed Kira.

'_So maybe it really is time that I move on with my life. I mean Lacus seems to be just fine without me. She has no room for me in her heart, so I guess I'll just stop trying to be part of it. Maybe I can finally fill in the missing piece of me that Lacus hold in the palm of her hand.'_

And with that, Kira walked back toward the table perhaps to a new path of life because he had been lost for so long on the path that lad to Lacus and perhaps this one would finally have an end. One where he could finally rest his tired soul and fix the cracks of his broken heart.

* * *

So that's the chapter, and don't kill me cyber and ZNO b/c it'll all work out in the end so just bear with that uhh idea for now. 'k lol. And again plz read and review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry if there isn't much happening just setting up for later. And there's probably only about two to three chapters left so expect that. Thanks

Shadowblack21


	7. Pains of Love

Sorry for the long update, but now I that I have just finished my midterm I can now write this next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews guys I really appreciate them and I hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed or any of its characters. Just my Story.

* * *

"**_But there is suffering in life, and there are defeats. No one can avoid them. But it's better to lose some of the battles in the struggles for your dreams than to be defeated without ever knowing what you're fighting for."_**

"**_Where there is love, there is pain."_**

* * *

****

A young man walked around the beautiful scenery of the campus with the wind blowing through his hair, but it would seem that the boy didn't notice a single thing around him. He was lost in his thoughts just walking along as if nothing in the world mattered at the moment.

'_What am I going to do? Lacus wanted me to ask Flay out, but I don't know if I can do that.'_

Kira continued his trek through his thoughts just wondering where had his life gone so wrong. When did his happiness no longer depend on himself, but on someone else? When had his life become all about her? About Lacus.

'_Maybe I really should just take her advice and ask Flay out. I mean if she wasn't trying before, now she has put her efforts in to overdrive lately. There seems like there isn't a minute where she isn't around me.'_

Kira kept walking and eventually made it back to his room to notice that the door was slightly opened. As he got closer, he heard some noises and almost felt his lunch coming up.

'_Oh god I don't even want to know if what I'm hearing right now is what I think it is.'_

But despite the feeling of total nausea in his stomach he smiled just a little bit at the fact that at least two of the closest people to him found happiness with each other. Walking up to the door he put his hand on the door and knocked on the door loudly.

"For the love of god when I open this door there better be clothes on you two and nothing even close to touching my sister." Kira said slowly opening the door all the way to find an extremely embarrassed couple sitting across the room from each other.

"Phew, I made it in time. I don't think I'm old enough to be an uncle."

Athrun blushed and turned away, while Cagalli picked up a pillow and swung it at Kira.

"Kira YOU IDIOT!"

Kira just laughed while trying to dodge the pillow put ended up getting hit with half of it causing him to fall over. Cagalli anger diminished when she heard Kira laugh and Kira smile. These two things had the power to put a smile on anyone's face, but sadly she had noticed that it had been missing for the past few days.

"Kira?"

"Hmm?"

"Well I was wondering if anything has been bothering you lately. I mean you've seemed really down. Is it Lacus?"

Kira stopped laughing and turned to face Cagalli, while Athrun also turned now interested in the conversation because he also had noticed this and Cagalli hadn't stopped talking about how Kira was acting lately.

"I guess I can't really hide anything from you can I? Well you guys remember that day we had lunch with all of us and Paul and Flay?"

Cagalli and Athrun glanced at each other wondering where this was going but nodded.

"Well you see Lacus talked to me about Flay and she wants me to go out with her."

"What!" Cagalli said with shock clearly written over her face.

"That's exactly what I thought when she told me, but I guess that finally confirms the fact that I don't have a chance with her and that I really do need to move on. I mean I didn't know what to think of it at first, but I guess going out with Flay wouldn't be so bad."

"No Kira, I don't think that you should. There's something about her that I just don't really like." Athrun said chiming in.

"Yeah. As your sister you have to get my approval first and I don't approve of her at all." Cagalli said with tone of conclusiveness.

"I don't think she's really all that bad, if a bit clingy. I just don't know what to do anymore. I have been dreaming to be with Lacus for such a long time, and now that I've woken up I don't know what to do."

Cagalli and Athrun were looking at each other trying to figure out what to tell Kira. They both didn't like Flay, but its not like they could force Kira to no go out with her and its not like they could tell him what to do now with his life so they just sat in silence.

* * *

"So what did you think of the movie Lacus?" Paul asked wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they walked out of the movie theater.

"Oh it was great. We should see it again when it comes out on DVD."

"Where do you want to go now? Are you hungry?"

"Sure let's go the café down the street."

They arrived at a small café and settled in ordering their drinks and food.

"So has Kira asked Flay out yet?" Paul asked out of the blue.

Lacus was a little thrown off by the sudden question. Truthfully, she had been trying to avoid thinking about it because it really bothered her that Kira was about to go out with another girl. She couldn't understand why it bothered her so much and after coming up with no logical answer she tried to ignore the feeling which now came back full force at Paul's question.

"No he hasn't. And why is it that you want him to go out with her so much anyways?"

"Well…I…She's my good friend and she has been telling me for awhile how she wants to go out with him. That's all." Paul said wringing his hands underneath the table.

"Oh I see. Well in any case I'm pretty sure he hasn't asked her out yet."

"Well he should hurry up and ask her I mean he has to."

'_If he doesn't get with Flay, then I'll never get rid of Kira. Lacus WILL be all mine and he won't even have a chance at her. I'll never let Lacus go.'_

Lacus was a little surprised at how heated he felt about it, but just thought that he was being a good friend to Flay. She knew nothing of the things going through Paul's mind or that thing would go wrong real fast, real soon.

* * *

"So are you really going to ask her out Kira? I mean couldn't you just find another girl?" Cagalli asked with hopeful eyes.

"No, I mean I told Lacus that I would do this for her so I will, for her."

"MY GOD! I thought you were giving up all that Lacus stuff." Cagalli said throwing up her hands looking at the sky.

"You know I can't just go cold turkey." Kira said actually trying to lighten up his own situation.

"Yes I know, but do you really have to come though on this one favor?"

"Well I don't know I just-"

"Oh hey Kira! KIRA!"

Kira turned just in time to see Flay catch him in a hug that almost knocked him over.

"Flay?"

"Yeah. Saw ya walking and thought I'd come over and say hi."

Kira looked over at Cagalli for a second giving her a look that told her that he was going to get it over with now and she seemed to understand.

"I have to go see Athrun so I'll see you guys later. Kira, I trust you so whatever." Cagalli said awkwardly before hugging Kira and jogged the other way to Athrun's dorm.

Kira just stood there looking at Cagalli run away. _'Thank you sis."_

"So Kira, what's up?" Flay asked hoping that he would finally ask her out. She knew that Paul had told Lacus what to do and she had done it, but Kira still hadn't come through yet and she felt that now she would finally get her chance.

"Well nothing really, but you know I have been meaning to ask you something."

'_YES! He's finally gonna ask me out now. My plan is working.'_

"Oh really? What do you want to ask me?"

"Well my friend Lacus told me that you really like me." _'Can I really do this?'_

"Oh did she?" Flay asked feigning ignorance and faked a blush. _'Here it comes.'_

"Yeah. And well I was just…What I mean to say is… I wanted to ask.."

'_I don't know if I can do this. I just can't let her go. Even if it takes my whole life I'll keep on dreaming and one day maybe I'll wake up and my dreams will finally become a reality.'_

With his thoughts in place he gained a new resolve and even though it would hurt he had to do it.

"Look Flay what I wanted to ask you if you can ever forgive me?" Kira said looking straight into Flay's eyes.

"Forgive you? What are you talking about Kira? What could I possibly need to forgive you for? Is that really all you wanted to ask me?"

"I want you to forgive me because I can't return your feelings my feelings aren't mine to give."

Flay stood shell shocked for a couple of moments before she finally let Kira's word sink in.

"What? How? I mean why can't you? You should be asking me out not turning me down. What do you mean your feelings aren't yours to give?"

Kira's face graced a sad smile that almost even Flay feel sad for someone other than herself.

"Well it's not all that surprising is it?"

"What isn't?"

"Think about it. You can't give what you never had. How am I supposed to give you my heart when I don't have control over it anymore?"

"What are you talking about? Who does then?" Flay started to raise her voice almost to the point of screaming. Then it dawned on her.

"It's Lacus isn't it?" Flay said with malice in her voice, while Kira just stood there without saying a word.

"WHY! Why do you have to love her? Why can't you love me? What does she have that I don't have?"

Kira looked at Flay who looked like she was about to cry, and although he felt her pain feeling guilty, he couldn't stop his feelings now.

"My heart."

And with that Kira turned and walked away leaving Flay there with an uncontrollable rage building on her face.

'_THAT BITCH! How could she steal Kira away from me? This is all that damn Lacus's fault. I'll show that bitch just who she's messing with. She took him away form me, so let me go and return the favor."_

Flay walked away with an evil glint in her eye and a horrible smirk on her face.

* * *

Lacus was sitting next to the lake throwing rocks at the water just watching them sink.

' _I don't know what's going on with me. What is it that's really bothering me?'_

She noticed someone else throwing rocks in the lake and turned to see Kira looking at her with a sad expression on his face.

'_I wonder why Kira is here? Looks like something happened.'_

'_Lacus. The one person that I really wanted to see, but now that I have, it just reminds me of all the things that I can't have.'_

"Hey Lacus. What are you doing out here by yourself?" Kira said taking a seat next to her making Lacus instantly feel comforted just by his presence.

"Just thinking. I have had a lot on my plate lately so I was taking this time to come out here and unwind a little bit." Lacus said turning back to the scenery before her. The lake waters were clam and reflected the landscape that surrounded it serenity. Cherry blossom trees lined the sides and were gently waving in the wind almost as if the branches were enjoying being caresses by the light wisps of the wind. She reveled the feeling of the wind lightly flowing over her skin as she closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling.

'_Gods she's beautiful. There is nothing I wouldn't do for this girl, even if that means giving my life for her.'_

"What about you Kira? What are you doing out here?"

"Oh just thinking I have had a lot on my plate lately so I was taking this time to come out here and unwind a little bit." Turning Lacus's words back on her making her smile.

'_He always knows how to make me smile.'_

"So Kira I've been meaning to ask you, but have you asked Flay out yet?"

Kira's smile slowly slipped off his face as he turned back toward the water, throwing another rock in making a ripple.

"Well, I talked to her and I had to tell her that I couldn't see her."

"WHAT! Why did you do that Kira?" Lacus asked loudly although on the inside there was a part of her that was secretly happy and relieved that he hadn't gone out with Flay.

Kira had expected that reaction, but hadn't really worked out an answer yet.

"Well I told her as nicely as I could that I couldn't go out with her because there was another girl that I am already in love with."

Lacus was shocked for a second. _'Another girl? Oh well I remember that Kira was saying something about another girl. I really wonder who it could be. Knowing that it bugs me even more than when I thought that Kira was going to go out with Flay.'_

"Really? I totally forgot about this girl you were talking about. Who is she anyways?"

"Well that's for me to know. And maybe one day when I'm ready I'll let you know." Kira said smiling at Lacus causing her to smile back.

"I guess so. But how did Flay take it because I knew that she really liked you?"

"Well I think she took it as well as anyone in her position could have taken that kind of news. I didn't really stick around to find out."

"I hope she's alright. I wouldn't know how to handle it if I knew I didn't have a chance with someone I really liked."

'_I would'nt know either if I never met you Lacus. I wonder if it's a blessing or a curse that I met you. You make me so happy, but I die on the inside whenever I'm around you.'_

"It's hurts a lot more than it sounds." Kira said standing up to look out over the water.

Lacus stared at Kira quizzically just as a strong breeze blew by causing her hiar to fly in her face. Pushing her hair back behind her ears she looked at Kira once more and was struck with feeling that she couldn't identify. Kira stood there overlooking the water with a calm, serene look as the cherry blossoms blew around him. He looked like nothing Lacus had ever seen before as if he had come out of a painting because he looked so perfect in the flurry of sakura petals floating around him as if drawn in by his presence.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Lacus was shaken out of her reverie by her watch alarm. Looking down at her watch she noticed that it was 6 o'clock and that she was supposed to meet Paul at his apartment at 7.

"Got somewhere to go?" Kira said looking down at Lacus with kind violet eyes that seemed to entrance Lacus for a few seconds.

"Uhh… yeah I have to..I.." She shook her head clearing herself of her thoughts. " I have to meet with Paul soon so I have to go right now but it was nice talking to you Kira. I'll see you later okay?"

"Of course." Kira said helping Lacus up and giving her a hug. "I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks Kira. I gotta run. Catch you later."

Kira stood there watching Lacus run off in the direction of the dorms. He could only stare at the girl who held his heart.

' _Yes Lacus I'll always be here waiting for you. I can't escape you. My freedom was taken from me long ago and I don't think I'll ever get it back. They say that love will set you free. What does that mean for me? Love is the chain that binds me to her. To the girl I love. What kind of freedom is that when I have no control? I never had a chance to stop this and maybe even if I could I don't think I would. Maybe I just love to suffer because with Lacus I just suffer to love her.'_

Little did Kira know that actions had already set in motion a chain of events that would cause him and others to suffer from love and for love, leaving no heart untouched.

* * *

Well that's the chapter for now. I had more, but I decided I'll save that for the next chapter. Plz like always read and review it really is appreciated and gives me the will to write. I love reading your comments and if you have any constructive criticism then let me know. There's always room for improvement. Thanks.

Shadowblack21


	8. Fly Away

Thanks to all my reviewers. I really appreciate it all. Nothing more to say really so on to the next chapter. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** Once again I don't own Gundam Seed or any of its characters. Just my story.

* * *

"**_I never knew until that moment how bad it could hurt to lose something you never really had."_**

"**_When love is lost, do not bow your head in sadness; instead keep your head up high and gaze into heaven for that is where your broken heart has been sent to heal."_**

"**_God can heal a broken heart, but He has to have all the pieces."_**

* * *

****

Lacus walked along just thinking about Kira and what had just happened between him and Flay. For some strange reason, she just couldn't shake the feeling of relief and even happiness maybe at the fact that Kira had rejected Flay's feelings.

'_Why am I so happy at someone else's pain? What kind of person am I?' _

She couldn't even begin to picture Kira with a girlfriend. For as long as she could remember, she had never seen Kira show any interest at all in girls at all and when she would tease him about it, he would get this weird expression on his face that she could never decipher because as fast as it appeared, it disappeared. Looking down at her watch she noticed that it was already 7:30.

'_Oh no! I'm late already. I didn't even notice the time. I hope Paul isn't angry when I get there.'_

Lacus rushed toward Paul's dorm room in hopes of salvaging some time now that she was already running late.

Paul sat there staring at his TV for what seemed like forever.

'_Where the hell is she? I told her to be here at 7! I swear to God she better not be with Kira.'_

_Knock Knock_

"Finally she's here!" Paul said getting of his bed to get the door. "Man Lacus. What took you so lo---What? What are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to greet me?" Flay said walking into his room and not even bothering to close the door all the way.

"F-Flay! What are you doing here? You can't be here right now. Lacus will be here any minute. I don't want her to see you here with me."

"Lacus huh? You don't have to worry about her. I'm guessing she's off with Kira right now. You know he turned me down?"

"He did what? Damn that Kira! Why does he always have to try and take her from me?" Paul said punching the wall in frustration.

"Oh Paul." Flay said walking over to Paul and taking his arm. "Why do you need her anyways? Now that Kira doesn't want me, you can have me all to yourself."

Paul's eyes widened.

"Wh-What are you talking about Flay? You already dumped me. Plus I'm with Lacus and you already dumped me."

"But Paul who knows what Lacus is doing with Kira right now? And anyways don't even try to lie to me and say that you don't miss me." Flay said seductively tracing Paul's jaw line with her hand.

"T-That's beside the point."

"Is it?" Flay said getting closer to Paul.

"I…Oh god I can't help it." Paul said as he closed the distance kissing Flay and laying on top of her.

The two started to get heated as they were going to go further they heard a sound coming from the door. Paul looked up to see the last person he wanted to see.

"L-L-Lacus? Oh no." Paul said getting off of Flay who was giving Lacus a smirk.

"Paul. What's going on?" Lacus said fully stepping into the room. She had just gotten there and seen the door open and went in wondering why it was open to find Paul on top of Flay.

"Lacus. It's not what you think. I mean this isn't anything." Paul said trying to find some sort of excuse in his brain.

"And what is it I'm thinking Paul?" Lacus said loudly her voice wavering.

"That you're not good enough and that Paul wants me, not you." Flay said while waling up behind Paul and putting her arms around him.

"Paul. How could you do this to me? What have I ever done to you to deserve this? I have been nothing but faithful to you." Lacus said with tears in her eyes.

"Faithful? I bet you have." Paul said letting his jealousy and anger get to him. "You were late coming here and you know what I bet it was because you were with Kira. Weren't YOU!"

Lacus could only stare back because she actually was with Kira, but nothing had happened.

"SEE! You were with him. So you know what? You can go run to him. I don't need you anymore because I have Flay."

"I-I…There was nothing happening between me and Kira. How could you even think that?" Lacus said tears flowing down her face.

"Is that so?" Flay said speaking up now walking in front of Lacus. "That's not what he told me. He turned me down because of you. Because he said he couldn't forget about you. It's all your fault this happened. I got my feelings crushed and now it's your turn." Flay said with a smirk all over her face.

"What are you talking about? Kira and I have nothing going on between us. You must be mistaken." Lacus said trying to gather all of the things Flay had said up.

"No mistake. You took my man so I'll take yours."

And for once Lacus let her anger out as she did the only thing she could think of and slapped Flay across the face throwing Flay back onto the floor.

"You bitch!" Lacus said totally out of character. "And as for you," Lacus said, looking at Paul, "You can go to hell. We're through."

And with that Lacus left the room with a stunned Paul and a now bruised Flay.

* * *

Kira had just gotten back to his dorm when his cell phone began ringing.

"Hello. It's Kira." Kira said while picking up the call.

"…"

Kira could hear sniffs coming from the other side of the line.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"K-Kira?"

"Lacus? Lacus, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kira said worry now washing over him.

"I-It's Paul. I caught him cheating on me with Flay and I just don't know what to do." Lacus said breaking into sobs on the other end of the line.

"HE WHAT? Oh my god. Lacus, are you okay? Where are you?"

"W-well I just left Paul's dorm. Are you in your dorm? I know it's late, but I really need someone to talk to and you're the only person I could think of."

"Of course you can come over. You don't have worry about Athrun either because he's out with Cagalli right now."

"Okay. I'll be there in a little bit. I think I'm just gonna take in some fresh air first. I think I could use it."

"Alright. I'll be waiting here. Don't be out too long." Kira said worry laced in his voice.

"I know. Thanks Kira." Lacus said as she hung up the phone.

Kira just looked at the phone with concern written on his face before his face contorted in anger.

'_THAT DAMN PAUL! HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO LACUS? And with Flay! What's going on here? Lacus. She sounded really bad over the phone. I hope she gets here soon.'_

Kira had to breathe a little to calm himself down, and when he finally did, a thought came to him. He had inspiration to finish something he had been working on thanks to Cagalli's suggestions. He quickly walked over to his desk to write down his thoughts before he lost it.

* * *

Lacus slowly made her way to Kira's dorm with thoughts swarming her mind.

'_How could this happen to me? I never did anything to him and I never did anything to make him suspect me and Kira. They kept saying that it was my fault, but I haven't done anything.'_

Lacus kept thinking about what had happened after she had caught the two of them.

'_Flay said Kira turned her down because he couldn't forget about me, but Kira had said that he turned her down because of the girl he likes, which cant be me. So why did he say those things to Flay? Did he just use my name because he didn't want to tell Flay the real girl's name? Flay said she did all of this because she said I stole Kira away form her.'_

Lacus's feelings began getting the better of her because of her anger and hurt that her thoughts began to get darker and darker.

'_Kira gave out my name, which caused Flay to do this to me. If Kira hadn't used my name, then none of this would've happened. Even Paul said he did this because of Kira. This all happened to me because of Kira.'_

Lacus couldn't stop her thoughts from spiraling down letting her hate and anger be transferred from the two who had done this to her to the only one she could blame for the situation.

'_If Kira had never used me when he turned down Flay, none of this could have happened. It's all his fault. All of this because he couldn't be truthful to Flay in the first place.'_

By the time she looked up she noticed she was in front of Kira's door with her emotions running wild and her mind set on her thoughts and pounded on his door, too emotional to see the damage she was about to inflict.

* * *

Kira opened the door to see a very distraught Lacus with a look of hurt and rage written across her face.

"Finally. I had almost gone out looking for you because I was so worried. Come in." Kira said standing to the side as Lacus walked in while Kira closed the door, and followed Lacus into the room.

"Lacus, I know it might hurt, but can you tell me what happened? I just want to know so that I can help you." Kira said standing behind Lacus who was staring out of the window to see the rain start coming down on what looked like was going to be a stormy night. Lacus just stayed quiet staring out of the window.

"Lacus? Lacus, what's wrong. If you don't tell me what happened I can't help you." Kira said starting to get worried.

At this, however, Lacus started to laugh, a laugh which normally brought a smile upon Kira's face, now sent chills down his spine.

"You want to know," Lacus said slowly, "so that you can help?" Lacus finished turning around to finally look at Kira which threw him off because of the pain and hurt that he now noticed seemed to be aimed at none other than himself.

"Yeah. I want to help."

"Help? HELP! WHAT CAN YOU HELP WITH? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT TO BEGIN WITH!" Lacus said screaming at Kira.

Kira stood there confused and surprised at her outburst.

"My fault? What are you talking about? How is any of this my fault?"

"Tell me Kira. Who is this girl that you like, huh? Who is this mysterious girl?" Lacus said in a dangerously low voice which contrasted with her shouts just at first.

"Huh? What are you talking about? How does this have anything to do with this?"

"EVERYTHING!" Lacus screamed. "Because you went and lied to Flay and told her that it was because of me that you turned her down, she went and got with Paul to get back at me. You caused all of this."

Kira stood there shocked.

"She told you that?" Kira said in a small fearful voice.

"YES SHE TOLD ME THAT! How could you use me like that? If you had just told her the truth from the beginning, then none of this would've happened."

"I-I didn't use you Lacus. What I told her was-"Kira started off.

"No! And that's not it. Because of your closeness to me, Paul got the wrong thoughts about you and me and got jealous. He cheated on me because of your need to be close to me."

"Lacus I don't… I mean how is that my fault?" Kira said, the feelings of hurt and anger coming from Lacus overwhelming him.

"It is all your fault. Why did you have to lie to Flay about me? Why did you have to be so close to me when Paul was around? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. I can't believe you would do that to me Kira. I thought you were my best friend."

Lacus's words cut Kira deeper and deeper. Her word were spinning around in his head. What was going on? He didn't understand.

"You know, I don't even know if you were ever my friend. I bet you never even cared." Lacus said harshly, and even though some part deep inside of her was telling her to stop, Lacus just couldn't stop her emotions from taking over. All the hurt and pain inside her was speaking out.

"What are you talking about Lacus? I have always cared for you. How can you say I was never your friend? Don't you remember our promise to be friends? Endlessly"

"I bet that was all a lie, because if that were true then you wouldn't have done this to me. You have no idea what kind of pain I'm going through right now."

"I do understand Lacus." Kira said desperately trying to make Lacus see that he was being true.

"No. You don't understand anything! What do you know about pain? You have no idea what it feels like to have someone crush your feelings."

Kira felt like Lacus was ripping his heart apart. How could she say that he didn't know about pain, when everyday he was in pain? The pain of loving her.

'_How can she say that? I have done nothing but feel my feelings be crushed by her everyday.'_

"Lacus I…"

"No. There's nothing you can say. You were too much of a coward to tell the girl you liked to even see if you had a chance. You just can't even begin to understand how I feel." Lacus said coldly glaring at Kira with icy blue eyes.

Kira could hardly take it now. He felt raw. She had no idea what her words were doing to him.

"You see? You can't even deny anything because I'm right. You know Kira. I hate you. I HATE YOU! I wish we were never friends. I WISH YOU WOULD JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lacus screamed almost breaking down in tears.

At those words, something in Kira broke. He could finally feel the final pieces of his heart shatter at her words. He didn't know what to do. He felt his world crumbling around him. It soon began hard for him to breathe as he just stared at Lacus's cold eyes which stung him.

"L-Lacus. You can't mean that can you?" Kira said in a wavering voice filled with pain and hurt.

Lacus could almost feel her body involuntarily flinch at the tone of his voice and the pain in his eyes, but there was no stopping her now.

"Please. Kira. You've done enough. Just…just leave me alone." Lacus said walking past a motionless Kira and exiting his room leaving him alone.

Lacus ran and ran after she left the room. She began running and didn't stop until she made her way to back to her dorm.

'_I can't take it. It hurts so much. I just want all of this pain to go away. I just want it all to end.'_

Lacus landed on her bed crying into the pillow. She cried and cried and eventually cried herself to sleep in a dreamless slumber leaving her pain and hurt from this night for the morning.

* * *

Kira couldn't see or think straight. Everything seemed to be spinning. His heart felt like it would burst of his chest. He couldn't breathe as the tears began flowing freely from his eyes. His soul felt like it had been ripped from his body and now felt like an empty vessel. He needed to get out. He needed to get out of this room. He broke out of room and leaving his dorm building. Kira couldn't feel a thing as he began to run. Nothing seemed to be registering in his mind. He didn't even notice where he was going until he noticed he was in one of the near by parks.

The winds rushed through the air with extreme fierceness as the area around Kira became drenched with rain by the storm that raged around him. Looking up to the sky, tears could be seen flowing down his face as he starred at the stars with one thought coursing through his mind.

'_I wonder if this storm is strong enough to wash away all my pain'_

Collapsing to the ground, he sat in the rain thinking about all the events that led to his fate. About all the words that were said. About all the people who were hurt. About all the feelings torn apart.

'_What more can I give…What more can I lose…What more can I sacrifice?'_

As the boy looked up to the sky looking for the answers in the stars with his dull violet eyes, thinking about what he could do now that he had just lost his heart and soul.

'_What can I do now? I can hardly feel anything. My body feels numb. I guess the only thing I can do is listen to Lacus. If she wants me gone, I will leave. I will no longer be a burden to her. No matter where I go, I don't think I'll ever be able to fix my heart now. I'll never be able to piece my soul back together. How do I put it back together when I don't hold the pieces?'_

Kira just sat there staring off into the sky, feeling the rain hide the tears that now streamed down his face. He saw a shooting star fly through the sky, almost as if God was giving Kira a sign.

'_I wish…I wish that You could just take all my pain away and let me just fly away.'_

* * *

Well that's that chapter. A little depressing I know, and please don't kill me yet, because if you did that I wouldn't be able to make things all better now would I? Plz read and review, and if you have any constructive criticism tell me so that I can make it better next time. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked the chapter in spite of everything.

Shadowblack21


	9. If I Knew

Wow thanks for the reviews they were certainly interesting to say the least. Lol. I say that looking at Cyberdemon and ZNO both of whom want to do some bodily harm to me. Haha. Well anyways thanks again and I suppose it time for more of the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed or any of its characters. I also don't own the song either. Just my story.

* * *

_**"Many of us crucify ourselves between two thieves - regret for the past and fear of the future."**_

_**"A part of you has grown in me. And so you see, it's you and me together forever and never apart, maybe in distance, but never in heart."**_

_**"You can close your eyes to the things you do not want to see, but you cannot close your heart to the things you do not want to feel."

* * *

**_

Cagalli and Athrun walked through a deserted park just taking a nice stroll after their dinner.

"You know, even though it raining like this," Cagalli said, "I think tonight is absolutely beautiful."

Athrun tilted the umbrella higher so that the moonlight hit Cagalli in the face, making Athrun stare at her for a few moments just taking in the sight.

"What do I got something on my face?" Cagalli asked searching her face with her hands.

"Yeah." Athrun said with a smile.

"Really? What is it?" Cagalli said now rubbing every part of her face she could think of.

"My lips." Athrun said kissing her on the cheek causing her to blush a brilliant shade of red which she desperately tried to hide in the shadow of the umbrella.

Looking back at Athrun, Cagalli locked eyes with him and was caught in the swirling collection of emotions swimming around in his forest green eyes. Just as she was closing in to capture his lips, she heard a noise that sounded like someone falling to the floor because of the splash that she had heard. When she turned her head she could faintly make out the figure of someone kneeling on the ground staring up at the sky.

"What's wrong Cagalli?" Athrun asked a little bit disappointed that he didn't get to finish his little mission he had just embarked on.

"I think there's someone over there and he looks like he's hurt. I think we should go help him." Cagalli said dragging Athrun over.

"But what if he's dangerous?" Athrun said just deciding to throw out the possibility.

"Then you'll protect me right? And when you fail and get your butt kicked, then I'll just beat him up." Cagalli said while smiling back at Athrun who just rolled his eyes at her.

"Excuse me? Are you okay? Excu- Kira!?" Cagalli exclaimed as she ran over to him after recognizing him, not even caring that she was now getting wet thanks to the rain.

Athrun and Cagalli dashed over, but were stopped short when he turned to look at them. Cagalli could have sworn she felt her heart clench and almost never recover when she saw the look in his eyes. Kira's eyes had lost all the sparkle that they once held and now looked like an empty pit. His eyes were so dark. His once brilliant violet eyes now looked so dark that they were almost black with redness due to his crying. His body was slumped over and Cagalli couldn't help but think about how he looked so…so…defeated.

"Kira! What are you doing out here like this? Kira? Answer God Dammit." Cagalli said getting impatient shaking Kira getting nothing but a blank almost lifeless look.

"Kira? Hey man! What's going on with you? This is starting to scare me." Athrun said trying to talk to Kira.

Kira just stared listlessly at the ground for awhile, not even registering the numbness that was taking over his body. He looked at both of them first at Athrun then at Cagalli and he broke down crying. He cried and cried and hoped that the rain would wash away his tears.

* * *

Kira, Athrun, and Cagalli has ended up going to a small café near by to get out of the rain and get Kira something hot to drink to try and help warm him up. Kira had a towel over his head that they had borrowed from one of the workers.

"Spill it Kira! I'm not going to ask again." Cagalli said in a firm demanding tone that held no room for discussion.

"Yeah. What happened Kira?" Athrun asked in a worried voice holding his own cup of coffee to try and keep himself warm.

Kira looked out toward the rain as it fell and he just stared and stared before turning back to Cagalli and Athrun.

"One already wet does not feel the rain." Kira said almost letting his tears fall.

"What are you talking about Kira?" Cagalli said reaching out toward Kira and taking his hand.

"I'm tired Cagalli. And I'm sick Athrun. I'm sick and tired of the numb pain of loving her. There's only so much I can take."

"What happened Kira?"

Kira went into all that Lacus had said to him and all that had happened after Lacus's call earlier on that night. Cagalli and Athrun could only sit there with shocked faces as all that Kira had said. They couldn't believe that Lacus had said all those things to Kira.

"How could she?" Cagalli said shaking her head in disbelief. "Doesn't she even realize what she has done?"

"No. No she doesn't, and that's why I'm going to leave."

"LEAVE!!" Athrun and Cagalli yelled at the same time making half the café turn and look at them with weird looks before turning back to whatever they were doing.

"Why would you do that? You can't leave Kira. You just can't" Cagalli said in a half scream, half whisper.

"Because she doesn't need me, and I know tat because she said so herself. She wants me to leave and if that is what she wants, I will let her be happy." Kira said looking back out at the rain falling down.

"Kira, you can't leave. You just have to make her see that it was all a mistake." Athrun said trying to convince Kira.

"Maybe it is, but maybe it wasn't. Maybe it really is my fault that this all happened."

"No it is not and don't even let yourself believe that. How is it your fault that you cared about her more than life itself. She blames you for what happened with Flay, but she was the one who told you to go for her in the first place. You are not to blame here, she is." Cagalli said trying to make Kira see that she was right.

"Regardless, she wants me to leave, and well frankly I don't want to stay anymore. I don't think I can take it anymore. She wants me gone, and so I shall be gone."

"But Kira, what about us? You're just going to leave me and Athrun behind?" Cagalli said tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to leave you two, but I don't think I can stay here anymore. I'll call you guys later when I get there and write every day."

"Kira? What are you talking about? You sound like your leaving tomorrow or something." Athrun said taking Cagalli's hand to help support her as she was dealing with Kira's confession.

"I am. I'm going to leave tomorrow. The sooner, the better. Cagalli, you know that I love you, and I will visit you sometime, but don't you forget to visit me. You too Athrun. And also Athrun there is one thing I have to give you later on tomorrow that I want you to give to Lacus, but don't give it to her until after I've left okay?"

Athrun Gave Kira a puzzled look, but nodded anyways. Cagalli finally broke into tears and gave Kira a hug in hopes that he wouldn't go away.

"I'm so sorry Kira." Cagalli said into Kira's shirt as she tightened her grip on him.

Kira smiled sadly,"Yeah, me too."

* * *

Cagalli walked back to her room with a sad contemplative look on her face drenched from the rain. Unlocking the door, she walked into the room and noticed Lacus sprawled across her bed with her face buried in the pillow. Cagalli could feel a surge of anger pouring over her as she looked at Lacus.

'_How could she do this to my brother? She doesn't deserve him at all. ARGH. I can't deal with this right now.'_

Cagalli walked over to her bed throwing a bunch of clothes all over the place in her frustration, but was immediately calmed be the book that lay on her bed. Sitting down on her bed, she opened it up and stared at the pictures inside of it.

They were a wide range of pictures that she and Kira had put together. There was a picture of Cagalli and Kira running around in a field back home. A picture of her and Athrun as kids brought a smile on her lips. Then, a lone picture on the last page of the book caught her eye. It was a pretty recent picture of Lacus and Kira with Lacus behind Kira and her arms wrapped around his neck and leaning over his shoulder, both of them smiling widely with Kira smiling brighter than she had seen him in a long time. Cagalli eyes started to tear up out of sadness and frustrations. Sadness at Kira leaving, and frustrations and anger at Lacus for her stupidity.

Cagalli turned to see Lacus rolling around her bed as if she was having a nightmare.

'_I hope that she's having a nightmare. She deserves it for all that she has put Kira through. She has no idea that he going to leave. Leave all of us.'_

Cagalli just looked at Lacus squirming and just tried to imagine what she was dreaming.

* * *

_**Lacus's Dream**_

_Lacus walked around in the dark as flashes of pictures surrounded her, flying by her. She saw that they were memories, but only memories of her and Kira. She saw when she first met Kira, flashing all the way to when they entered college. _

"_What's going on here?" Lacus said to herself as flashes of recent days began flashing by._

_Lacus noticed the crushed look on Kira's face when she talked about Paul._

'_Why does he look like that, and why didn't I notice that before?'_

_She saw that night when Kira talked to her on the beach and the sad look in his eyes._

_Lacus saw the night that had just happened, and the broken look on Kira's face. It hurt her to see that look on his face, and it worsened as she realized that it was her fault that it was there in the first place._

'_What have I been doing to Kira?'_

_Finally Kira appeared in her dream and stood next to her, watching the night's event play like a movie in front of both their eyes._

"_Kira..I.." but she was cut off as the sound of her voice from the memory cut through her thoughts._

_"You see? You can't even deny anything because I'm right. You know Kira. I hate you. I HATE YOU! I wish we were never friends. I WISH YOU WOULD JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lacus screamed almost breaking down in tears._

_Lacus stood with her mouth wide open as she turned to Kira who had an expressionless look on his face. Kira looked at Lacus and turned to walk away._

"_No WAIT! Kira, I didn't…"_

_Kira turned around to look straight into Lacus's eyes, causing her to gasp for breathe because she was suffocated by his emotions. _

"_I didn't deserve that." Was all he said as he walked into the darkness of her mind, leaving Lacus in the dark alone._

"_Kira? Wait! Come Back!" Lacus cried out into the dark as she fell to her knees. "KIRA!"

* * *

_

Lacus shook with a start as she sat up in bed. She quickly reached up and wiped the tears in her eyes that she had cried during her dream. She looked around the room, remembering what had happened the night before, making her feel sick to her stomach. Turning over in bed she heard the shower on in the bathroom and noticed Cagalli's photo album opened to a picture of her and Kira happily smiling back at her. She was so entranced that she didn't notice the shower going off and Cagalli walking out of the bathroom.

Cagalli walked out of the bathroom and saw that Lacus was leaning over her photo album. Cagalli walked over to her bed and snatched up the photo album and closed it giving Lacus a glare which surprised and shocked Lacus.

"Cagalli what are you doing?" Lacus said standing up to face Cagalli.

"What am I doing? What am I doing? You have no right to be looking at my pictures. Actually you know what? I'm going to tear that picture up. I mean since you and Kira were never friends apparently." Cagalli screamed trying to open the book and reach for the picture, but was having a hard time because she was rushing and wasn't to coordinated at the moment.

"No! You can't!" Lacus screamed as she ran and tried grabbed the book from Cagalli and ended up having a tug of war. Lacus pulled so hard that the book slipped out of Cagalli's hand and Lacus sprawled all over the floor.

"Why do you even care? You never did before." Cagalli said walking over to try and take the photo album again.

"What! How could you say that?" Lacus said staring up at Cagalli with tear stricken eyes.

"No, how could you say that to Kira? Kira did nothing but care about you, and you return his kindness by throwing it all back in his face. I know what you did yesterday. Kira was so broken." Cagalli had to stop because she felt tears coming." So you had better stay away from him."

"Yesterday was just a little fight between me and him. It has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me! How could you blame Kira for all those things?" Cagalli screamed.

"Well it was partly his fault." Lacus said, now trying to defend herself.

"No it wasn't! It is your fault for telling him to go after Flay. It was your fault for picking such a jackass for a boyfriend. And it was your fault that you drove Kira away!"

"Drove him away? What are you talking about?" Lacus said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Nothing! It's none of your business. You are no longer part of his life, and you know what I think he's better off. He's leaving and there nothing you and I can do about it." Cagalli yelled at her and with that she turned around and left a stunned and shocked Lacus.

"What is she talking about?" Lacus asked herself as she picked herself off the floor.

'_Kira's leaving? Is Cagalli right? I know I said some horrible things to Kira, but that wouldn't make him leave would it.' _

:Lacus could feel tiredness creep into her body and decided that she needed a shower to help clear her thoughts and wake her up a little bit. Lacus walked into the bathroom and turned on shower and the radio as she let the water heat up.

'_Kira wouldn't leave me would he?'_

Lacus felt the water pelting her back as she thought about the things she had said to Kira the night before.

'_How could I have said those things to Kira? Oh my God! What have I done?'_

Lacus thoughts were interrupted as a song she had never heard came onto the radio and took over her thoughts.

_Said it was over  
and I'm slowly dealing  
but deep inside there's this awful pain I'm feeling  
I wonder when it will end  
when can love start again  
_

Lacus thought about her nightmare and about what Kira had said to her in the dream.

_Told myself that you probably need some time and  
maybe then you would come to change your mind but  
now I know I was wrong  
guess I gotta be strong.. I gotta move on  
_

Her thoughts drifted to the words that she had said to Kira. She remembered the crushed look on his face when she was blaming him for all her problems.

_  
though in time things will heal in my heart  
but right now I'm just falling apart yeah _

if I knew that you still love me  
I could.. undo the pain I caused and I would  
take it all away so you'd stay  
but its too late for that  
coz your not coming back ...no more ohhhhhh

Kira was leaving and it was all her fault. All she could think about was how she could try to stop him from leaving.

_  
so much I'll never have the chance to say  
though I'm still hoping that you come back one day but  
don't know why I pretend  
when I know in my heart I wont see you again  
_

'I can't let it end like that. He can't leave. I have to apologize. He can't just leave without me talking to him.'

_  
though in time I will have to let go  
right now I just need you to know yeah yeah _

if I knew that you still love me  
I could.. undo the pain I caused and I would  
take it all away  
so you'd stay but its too late for that  
coz your not coming back (no more)

don't wanna have to close the door  
and I don't want another view no more  
is there nothing that I can do to change the way you  
feel  
coz if I knew (if I knew)  
yeah yeah  
yeah.. Coz baby if I knew

'I have to catch him and undo this mess that I have caused. I know that he'll listen to me when I talk to him.'

_  
if I knew that you still love me  
then I could... undo the pain i caused  
and i would take it all away so you'd stay  
but its too late for that  
coz you're not coming back (not coming back)  
(no more)_

_If I knew that you still love me  
I could... undo the pain i caused and i would  
take it all away so you'd stay  
but its too late for that  
coz your not coming back ...no more ohhhhhh_

And even though Lacus had these confident thoughts of resolution with Kira, the thought of Kira brought tears to her eyes.

'_Why can't I stop crying?'_

Lacus tried to wipe her eyes, but the tears kept coming and soon she started crying uncontrollably. Lacus cried so hard that she fell to her knees as the water began to mix with her tears. Lacus hugged herself because the pain of Kira leaving was finally hitting her.

'_What have I done? Kira, I'm so sorry. I swear that I'll stop you from leaving and make everything right again.'

* * *

_

I think I'll just end this chapter here. Well tell me what you guys think. I wasn't too sure about this chapter, but oh well. What's done is done. Anyways plz read and review cuz I just love em so much and of course I appreciate them. Thanks guys.

Shadowblack21


	10. Where The Heart Lies

Hey guys, I know it's been a really long time since I last updated but things have been absolutely crazy over here. And now that spring break is upon me, it's like my teachers want to cram as much as they can before we leave even though we're just going to forget everything over break, but enough of that. You don't want to hear my rants. On with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed of any of its characters. I don't own the song either. Just my story as always.

* * *

"**_There is no love without forgiveness, and there is no forgiveness without love._****_"_**

"**_To forgive is the highest, most beautiful form of love. In return, you will receive untold peace and happiness._****_"_**

"_**If we deny love that is given to us, if we refuse to give love because we fear pain or loss, then our lives will be empty, our loss greater."**_

* * *

Lacus woke up the next morning feeling even more drained than the morning after she found Paul cheating on her. She almost didn't have the strength to get out of bed, but she reminded herself of her important mission. Getting out of bed, she quickly changed into some clothes not even bothering to look herself in the mirror and flew out the door.

'_I have to find Kira and apologize for what I said.'_

That is what she kept telling herself, but she couldn't help but feel that no matter what she said she wouldn't get Kira to forgive her. She wondered how she had let things get so out of hand that night. How could she have turned on the only person who has been there to see the best and the worst she had to offer? Thinking about it just made her run faster toward Kira's dorm. Getting to the door, she pounded desperately on the door.

"Kira? Kira! Open the door! Kira! Kira!" Lacus yelled not caring that she was waking up some of the people in the rooms near Kira's.

After a few more pounds, the door finally opened relieving Lacus for only a second.

"Thank God! Ki-"

But she was cut short because all that stood before her was a very ragged looking Athrun.

"L-Lacus!" Athrun managed to squeeze out through a yawn. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"Athrun, I need to see Kira. Where is he?" Lacus said pushing past Athrun who just stumbled out of the way too tired to protest and frankly quite shocked that Lacus was coming to see the person she had just practically disowned just the other night.

"Kira?" Athrun asked, and like magic the mention of Kira's name seemed to sober Athrun up and chase away any feelings of sleepiness that remained, but still leaving the ragged look that he first had when he opened the door. And remembering this, Athrun immediately narrowed his eyes with suspicion.

"Why? What do you want to do to him now? Haven't you done enough?" Athrun said in a slightly cold voice which no one had ever really heard him use before.

Lacus stopped in her tracks and turned back to look at the now somewhat angry Athrun. She had almost heard the same sort of thing from Cagalli, but hearing it from Athrun seemed to dig the feeling of guilt further into her heart.

"What do you mean? I just want to talk to him." Lacus said in a somewhat timid voice for reason that escaped even her.

"Talk? Well you know what I don't think you deserve to talk to him after all you've done to him." Athrun said crossing his arms over his chest and giving an accusing glare at Lacus which caused her to inwardly squirm.

"What do you mean I don't deserve to talk to him? I just want to make things right between us because I know I said some horrible things last night."

"Said some horrible things to him? Your damn right you said some horrible things to him. And you know what? I don't think you can fix things now. I don't even think you understand what effect your words had on him." Athrun said in a low voice.

"Of course I know I hurt him. And that's why I'm here to apologize and make things go away." Lacus said trying to defend herself.

"BUT YOU CAN'T!" Athrun said exploding out of anger. "YOU CANT JUST SAY THESE THINGS AND APOLOGIZE AND EXPECT THEM TO ALL JUST MAGICALLY DISAPPEAR!"

"Why can't I? I know that Kira will forgive me if I can just talk to him!" Lacus said desperately trying to make Athrun see her side of things.

"I don't think he will." Athrun said calming his anger somewhat. "Words are the one thing we can't take back. Once they are said the damage is done. No amount of apologizing can take the words you said out of him heart now. Your words will forever live with him because you decided that you could take out your troubles on him. You used him Lacus. You used him." Athrun repeated as if the thought had just occurred to him as well as trying to get the point across to Lacus.

"What I would never use Kira! What are you talking about?" Lacus said trying to understand the meaning behind what Athrun was saying to her.

"I can't deal with this right now." Athrun said reaching up to cover his eyes with his hands. "It's all your fault this all happened, and you still don't understand what you've done."

Lacus didn't say anything. Lacus couldn't say anything as she watched Athrun walk past her and reach into his drawer, taking out what looked like a letter that had no writing on the outside of the envelope. Waling back toward Lacus, he lifted the letter in front of her.

"Here."

Lacus looked at the envelope quizzically.

"What is it?"

A look of irritation came onto his face, but disappeared only to be replaced with a look of sorrow and pity.

"Would you just take it before I change my mind? I was debating on not giving you this, but Kira made me promise to give you this." Athrun said with a hint of resentment in his voice, but he surprised Lacus when he looked up at her with what looked like pleading eyes.

"I pray that you can fix this Lacus. I hope for your, Kira's, for al of our sakes that you can prove me wrong. I don't think I've ever wanted to be more wrong in my life." And with that he shoved the letter into Lacus's hand and out of his room.

Lacus just stood shocked outside his door for a few moments looking down at the letter, and then realized that Athrun had never mentioned to her where Kira was. She realized that she wouldn't get anything out of Athrun and made her way back to her dorm.

* * *

Arriving at the dorm she found that Cagalli was in the shower. Silently she thanked God that she didn't have to face Cagalli again this morning. Lacus didn't thin we have the strength to argue with her after her little dispute with Athrun. What was it about this that they all knew that she didn't? She knew she screwed up with Kira, but its nothing she couldn't fix. Even as she thought this, something was nagging her in the back of her mind but she just ignored it. Lacus looked back at the letter sitting in her hands and decided that she would read it because it was from Kira. Just knowing that Kira had written something to her made her smile and yet feel apprehensive about what was written in the letter. She wanted to read what he had to say quickly, so that she could find Kira.

Opening the letter, Lacus had no idea what she was about to read.

_Dear Lacus,_

_Some part doesn't know whether or not I should even be writing this letter to you. I know that you never wanted to see me again, so I don't think you ever will. I have chosen your happiness over my own. There are just so many things that I wish I had told you. If I had known that this is the way things were going to turn out, then maybe I wouldn't have been so cowardly. _

_You were right. I never did have the courage to tell the girl that I like my feelings. Actually come to think of it I don't think that this counts either because I'm not even man enough to do it in person. Lacus, I know that you wanted to know who this mystery girl is. And the only thing that shocks me about it is how you could never have known. It's you. I love you. I have loved you ever since I laid eyes on you and I probably will always love you. I know that you probably hate me even more after saying this to you. When you said that you wished that we were never friends, something in me just broke. You were my reason for living Lacus. I lived for our friendship because it was the closest I could ever get to you and it was something that I treasured above anything else. I'm sorry if I ever was a burden to you and I hope that one day you forget about me as I will try to forget about you even though I know that I probably won't ever. _

_I probably am even more of a coward now because by the time you read this letter, I will have already left. I don't think I can stand to be around you any more. Every day I was around you was a blessing and a curse for me. It gave me life and yet it killed me a little each day. I'm sorry that I made you read this, but I just wanted you to finally know how I feel. And as for the other paper in this envelope, well that is for you to keep, throw away, burn, whatever you may wish of it, but I want you to know that it comes from my heart. What's left of it anyways. I know this is selfish of me. I will miss you. Goodbye._

_Sincerely,_

_ Kira_

Lacus felt that she couldn't breath. She began choking on sobs as tears began to drench the page. She read and re-read the letter over and over again. Each time she read it she felt the waves of emotions that Kira was trying to send to her. She felt the sorrow. She felt the pain. She felt the sadness. She felt the defeat. She felt the hopelessness. She felt the brokenness. But most of all, she felt heartbreak. She felt his heart break, and she now finally felt her heart truly break. She collapsed to the floor and began sobbing wildly and clutching the paper to her chest while crying out noticing nothing in the world. She tried to stop, but the more she tried to stop the tears, the harder she cried.

'_My God. What have I done? H-He loves me. He said he loved me.'_

Suddenly flashes of what she said to Kira came to her.

_** ' No. You don't understand anything! What do you know about pain? You have no idea what it feels like to have someone crush your feelings.' **_

'_He said that everyday was pain for him around me. I caused him pain everyday and I didn't even know it.'_

_** "You see? You can't even deny anything because I'm right. You know Kira. I hate you. I HATE YOU! I wish we were never friends. I WISH YOU WOULD JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" **_

'_I told him that I hated him. I told him I hated him and all he did was love me. All he did was care for me. Why didn't I see it sooner.'_

Lacus's body felt weak. She felt like she couldn't even move. The tear continued t flow freely down her face. Lacus remembered the part where Kira said he had already left and if possible it made her cry even harder.

'_I've lost him. I lost my best friend. Kira. I lost him and it's all my fault. What am I going to do? How am I supposed to go on now?'_

* * *

Cagalli came out of the shower and heard noises coming out of the room.

'_Sounds like Lacus. Is she crying again? I bet that she's just crying over Paul again. My God! Doesn't she even understand.'_

Cagalli put on her clothes and stomped out of the bathroom.

"Look Lacus, I don't care about you and Paul. You need to stop crying over him because it's really starting to annoy me. Lacus are you listening to me?"

But it didnt even seem like Lacus had heard him. Cagalli could hear Lacus saying something that strangely sounded like Kira's name which confused her. Cagalli didn't really know what she was seeing. Lacus was a wreck. Lacus didn't even seem to hear her. She was rocking herself back and forth and crying her eyes out. In her hand, Lacus was clutching a letter that Cagalli had a sneaking suspicion about.

"Lacus? Lacus, where did you get that letter from? Is that letter from Kira?"

At the mention of Kira's name Lacus seemed to go into hysterics. The crying became louder and Lacus began shaking from the strength of her sobs. Cagalli was at a loss for words. Some part of her was still angry at Lacus for what she did, but just seeing the state that Lacus was in made Cagalli almost reach out and try to comfort her.

"Lacus, you need to calm down. Talk to me. Is that letter from Kira?"

Lacus seemed to finally calm down after a while, but she wouldn't let go of the letter, still clutching it to her chest. Cagalli was about to speak thinking that Lacus wasn't going to say anything, but was surprised when she suddenly broke out of her trance.

"I pushed him away. He's gone Cagalli. He said he loves me. He loved me. Oh my God what am I going to do?" Lacus chocked out falling back into a fit of tears.

"He really told you that?" Cagalli asked with shock clearly written across her face.

Lacus seemed to pause for a second before she finally lifted the letter up to give it Cagalli who took it at once. Cagalli knew that Kira had written a letter to her, but didn't know what he could have possibly written in it. After reading it, Cagalli looked down at Lacus with one close to sympathetic. She couldn't say that she didn't feel sorry for Lacus, but she felt some resentment because it was all Lacus's fault in the first place.

"Lacus, you have to get up. If you feel so strongly about this, then go get Kira and tell him how you really feel." Cagalli said in a steady voice.

"H-How I really feel? I don't think there's anything I can say to him now to fix what has been done. Didn't you read how much I hurt him. He will never forgive me." Lacus cried out.

"Well if you read the same letter I did, Kira is still in love with you. Do you really think that he wouldn't come back with you if you told him you loved him too?"

"Love him too?!" Lacus said startled, "But I don't love Kira." Lacus said unsurely looking down at the floor.

"Really? You don't love him? If you don't love him, then why are your so much more miserable over Kira than your boyfriend who you supposedly loved. Can you look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love him." Cagalli said with doubt on her face.

Lacus was all ready to deny to Cagalli that she didn't love Kira, but when she looked up to tell her that she didn't love Kira something stopped her. Right when she looked up at Cagalli she saw a flash of Kira's face, and suddenly she couldn't get the words out of her mouth. She felt deep down somewhere that if she said that to Cagalli now, she would never be able to forgive herself. She felt like it would be betraying Kira even more than she already had and that was the last thing she ever wanted to do ever again. She kept trying to say it but she couldn't.

"See? You can't even say it to my face. Do you think you could say it to Kira? I don't think so. You're just denying your own feelings Lacus. Tell me after all you've been through together can you really say Kira is just a friend?" Cagalli asked with a pleading look in her eye hoping that she was right on her assumptions. She didn't know what she would do if Lacus couldn't bring Kira back.

Lacus began to think back on her first meeting with Kira. She thought about all the time they had spent together. She thought about that night on the beach with Kira. She thought about how happy she had been whenever he was around. She thought about how she never felt truly happy with Paul and only felt whole when Kira was near her. She felt the total emptiness and void in her heart when she thought about Kira leaving. Could it be true?

'_Could I be in love with Kira?'_

The thought made Lacus feel a little better. In fact, the thought lifted a huge weight off her shoulder that she felt she had been carrying for a long time. She felt….She felt…free. And through her tears, Lacus smiled. She smiled because now she knew what she had to do. She knew just what she had to do because now she understood what that nagging feeling in the back of her mind was all this time. The feeling she had when Kira was away. Loneliness. All the feelings she felt when she saw Kira with Flay. Jealousy. The feelings Lacus had when she was with Kira. Only one thing. Love.

'_Love? Yeah. It's love. I love Kira. I LOVE KIRA!'_

Lacus stood up startling Cagalli. Cagalli just watched as a smile spread across Lacus's face which gave Cagalli hope.

"I do. I love him. I love Kira Yamato." Lacus said smiling and still also crying a few tears, but more out of happiness for her new revelation.

Cagalli smiled right back at her. She knew that now they would have a chance of getting Kira back. Kira wouldn't refuse Lacus. He couldn't refuse Lacus. Could he?

"Are you sure about this? I don't want you to just be saying this because of me or Kira." Cagalli asked with some doubt still plaguing her mind.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I can't believe that it took me so long to see, but I don't think I could live without Kira. I don't think I could go on if I let things end this way between us." Lacus answered, but a thought suddenly came to her. "But I don't know where he's gone! He never said anything in his letter about where he was going." Lacus said in a slightly panicked voice.

Cagalli just smiled back now assured that Lacus was sure of her feelings.

"I know where he is. I wasn't even going to tell you because of what you did to him, but now I think you should know. Please Lacus," Cagalli said suddenly turning serious, "Please save my brother and bring him back to me."

"I will. I promise, "Lacus said back to Cagalli.

Cagalli nodded her head and looked down at the letter still in her hand and noticed the second piece of paper and looked over the sheet. Cagalli started to tear a little at the words written on the paper.

'_God, you've been through so much Kira. I pray that you have it in you to forgive her and come back to all of us.'_

"I think you missed this Lacus." Cagalli said handing Lacus the sheet of paper.

Lacus looked surprised for a second before she remembered Kira's words about a second piece of paper. Looking down at the paper, Lacus saw a song that Kira had written. A song he had written just for her.

_Late at night you called on a phone,  
we talked about the day,  
when you found out he was cheating.  
You tell me that it hurts to the bone,  
To trust someone that way.  
To find that he was deceiving,  
And you know I've always just been your friend,  
But if you look my way,  
I'll make sure you'll never hurt again._

_Do you know I exist, just to promise you this,  
Endlessly to be true to you,  
And if you answer my prayer,  
I cross my heart and I'd swear  
Endlessly to be true to you,_

_And if you'd only see,  
How beautiful you and I would be, endlessly._

_  
I remember when you fell in love,  
I could not believe..  
That it was not with me  
I sent a secret prayer up above,  
And put my heart away.  
So that you could be free.  
And I know that right now you're broken in two,  
But did you know my heart's been broken since that day I met you._

_Do you know I exist, just to promise you this,  
Endlessly to be true to you,  
And if you answer my prayer,  
I cross my heart and I'd swear  
Endlessly to be true to you,_

_And in my sweetest dream,  
You've learn to put your faith in me, endlessly,_

_  
Sometimes the thing you need,  
Is the one thing you can't see  
If you put your faith in me,  
How beautiful you and I would be._

_Do you know I exist, just to promise you this,  
Endlessly to be true to you,  
And if you answer my prayer,  
I cross my heart and I'd swear  
Endlessly to be true to you,_

_And if you'd only see  
How beautiful you and I would be, endlessly_

Tears clouded her vision as Lacus read the words to the song. The one line that seemed to catch her attention said that Kira had been heartbroken since the day he had met her. She had made him unhappy since the day she had met him, but she would make it up to him. It made Lacus smile at the feeling of love that she felt from the song, and yet she cried at the pain infused in the lines.

'_I swear to you Kira, I will find you and I'll make it up to you. I have to tell you how I feel. I see now just how perfect you and I are for each other and I'll be damned if I let you get away now without letting me respond to your confessions. I will show you that I love you, just as much as you love me.'_

* * *

Well that's the chapter. I hope you guys liked it and I hope you don't mind that I took an extremely long amount of time to update. I swear that the next one should come out sooner than this one took. Once again I selfishly ask for you to read and review. Sorry there Caladchbolg had to put that one last song in there. And ZNO I never see your reviews as flames, they entertain me. Lol. Thanks to all you guys who reviewed before. It really means a lot to me. Till next time. Thanks again.

Shadowblack21


	11. Endlessly

Hey folks. It's about time for a nice little update and so here I am once again. You guys should be happy. Me here fighting off infections and killer headaches among other illnesses to get this out. Anyways, enough of my suffering. ) sorry it took so long but there was a problem everytime i tried to upload this chapter so i ahd to do it at school.On with the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't Gundam Seed or any of its characters. Just My Story.

* * *

_**And if you'd only see  
How beautiful you and I would be, endlessly**_

* * *

Lacus walked through the terminals trying to get to her gate as fast as possible with Cagalli and Athrun jogging after her. Coming up to the gate, Lacus turned around to face her two closest friends, the friends who finally helped her see how foolish she had been. Lacus didn't think she could ever repay them for all they had done for her, but she made it her personal mission to start with bringing back Kira to all of them.

"Are you sure that this is where he went?" Lacus asked turning to Cagalli with one last worried look.

"I'm positive. There's no where else he would go. Lacus you are just going to have to trust me on this." Cagalli said with determination in her voice.

"Okay, I guess I'm going to need a little extra help when I get there in finding him huh?" Lacus said to Cagalli trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Yeah, but I'm sure they will be willing to help you. They always did love you like a second daughter." Cagalli said smiling a little at the thought.

Athrun who had been silent during the conversation took a step forward and gave Lacus a light hug and pushed her back so he could look her in the eyes.

"Please promise me that you'll come back with Kira." Athrun said with a desperate voice.

"I will." Lacus said as she gave Cagalli and hug and walked through the doors to get onto the plane.

Cagalli and Athrun stood there for a moment looking at where Lacus had just been and hoped with all their might that the next time they saw her, a brightly smiling Kira would be with her.

"She will be able to bring him back right?" Cagalli asked while looking up at Athrun with helpless eyes.

Athrun just pulled her closer to his side as he returned his gaze to where Lacus had just walked through the doors.

"I just hope that it's not too late to fix the damage that has been done." Athrun said with a sad voice that caused Cagalli to turn her gaze back at the doors as she silently threw a prayer up to God that everything would be okay.

* * *

Walking through the streets memories began rushing back to him. Kira just walked slowly along a path he knew so well. He walked right up the house that held all of his childhood memories. Knocking on the door he could hear movement behind the door.

"Just a minute. I'll be there in a minute." A voice said from behind the door.

Kira stood there as the door opened to reveal a middle age women who had slight wrinkles on her face, and yet still held a child like quality that just made Kira smile on the spot. Haruma Yamato opened the door to find none other than her son standing right before her.

"Kira? What are you doing here? Oh Kira, it's been such a long time since I've seen you. Come in. Come in." Mrs. Yamato demanded pulling Kira into the door and dragging him to the living room.

"Caridad! Caridad dear! Come here. You'll never guess whose here." Mrs. Yamato said enthusiastically already moving to the kitchen to get some drinks and snacks for the three of them.

"What is it honey? KIRA! What are you doing here? My god it feels like I haven't seen you or your sister in such a long time." Mr. Yamato said walking up to Kira to give him an affectionate hug.

"That's right." Mrs. Yamato said coming back in the room with a tray full of goodies. "Where is your sister? Why isn't she with you?"

"Oh well. Ya see…I just decided to come back you know? I missed you guys." Kira said while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Both of the elder Yamato's gave each other a look that made Kira feel even more nervous because it looked like both of them didn't believe any of those words that just came out of his mouth, but to Kira's relief decided not to push matters. Yet.

"Well, whatever the reason why you're here and without your sister, I hope that you can stay for awhile. You must be tired from all that traveling. Why don't you go upstairs for awhile and sleep in your room. We kept it just the way you left it when you and Cagalli went off to college." Mrs. Yamato said with a caring tone that underlined that she would find out just why he had actually come back.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll do that." Kira said standing up and bounding up the stairs to get away from the penetrating eyes of his parents.

Caridad just laughed at seeing his son so flustered, while Haruma just swatted him on the arm.

"Don't laugh at your son. He must have a pretty big problem if he came all the way home without any notice and without Cagalli." Mrs. Yamato said to her husband in a playful tone.

"I know. I know. But it's just I've never seen Kira so worked up before."

Just as she was about to retort, Mrs. Yamato heard the phone ringing and left her husband to go and pick up the phone.

* * *

Kira walked into his room and smiled after looking around and noticed that indeed his room had not changed at all since he had left. Walking over to his desk, Kira looked at the scattered papers and pictures all over the desk as well as the drawings and pictures pinned up on the wall. Seeing them after so long away brought great memories to Kira's mind. There pinned in the middle of board was a picture that brought a bright smile upon his face but with a feeling of sadness radiating from it. Kira reached out and unpinned the picture looking at it in his hands. It was a childishly drawn picture of a boy with brown hair and a girl with pink hair in a park with a big yellow sun.

'_Things were so simple back then. When did life become so complicated?'_

Putting the picture down, he walked across the room and sat down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about so many things. Kira thought about anything he could think of and yet his mind only came back to one thing. Lacus. He couldn't get his mind off of her. Kira was almost terrified of falling asleep because he was almost sure he would dream about her. Kira stood back up and walked back down the stairs.

"Mhmm…. No, not my Kira… My poor boy… Alright… I'll talk to you later, goodbye."

Kira only heard parts of the conversation, but wondered who his mom had been talking to.

"Hey Mom, who were you talking to?"

Mrs. Yamato didn't answer as she hung up the phone and walked over to her son and hugged him catching Kira off guard.

"M-Mom? What is this? What's with the hug?" Kira asked a little embarrassed his Mom would do this even if no one was around.

"That was your sister Kira. Why didn't you tell me why you really came back?"

It took a few moments before Kira understood what she had said and suddenly the embarrassment disappeared as a sad forlorn look sat upon Kira's face. Kira hugged his Mom back gently.

"I didn't want you too to worry. Did Cagalli tell you everything?"

"I don't know what everything is, but she told me enough. I'm sorry Kira. I know what she meant to you." Mrs. Yamato said still hugging her son.

Even if he had never heard Kira say it, Mrs. Yamato knew of his love for the young Lacus Clyne. And even though she had never heard it from Lacus, she knew that she too had deep feelings for her son. She couldn't understand how or why this could happen between the two young kids. Nobody ever knew how they did it, but the parents always knew about the relationships between their kids.

"Thanks Mom, but I think I'll be fine. I'm going to go for a little walk. If you really need me I'll probably end up on the beach. I always thought my best around the waters." Kira said gently pushing his Mom back and after saying one more goodbye to his father, walked out the door.

The fresh air hit Kira full force again and Kira felt that something was going to happen today. Maybe today could be the day he could begin to get over Lacus.

* * *

Lacus was sitting on the plane and they were nearly there with only about two hours left on the flight. Lacus looked at the empty seat next to her and smiled a little. On the flight, Lacus had been seated next to this lively girl by the name of Miriallia Haw. They had hit it off nicely during the flight. They had become quick friends even though they might not ever see each other again. Lacus had been feeling really bad when she got on the plane, but after talking with Miriallia for awhile, her spirits seemed to lift a bit. Looking up, Lacus saw Miriallia coming back from the bathroom.

"So Miriallia, what are you traveling for?" Lacus asked after being curious for awhile.

"Well I'm actually going to go and see my friend, his name is Dearka. He goes to a different college in Orb." Miriallia said getting a little pink tint in her cheeks that didn't go unnoticed by Lacus.

"Oh so is this Dearka fellow your boyfriend?" Lacus aid with a coy smile.

Miriallia just smiled a little bit and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well, I guess you could say that, but it took so much work just to get where we are now. See, my boyfriend, Tolle, died in a car crash awhile back and well, Dearka was the driver because they were in the same car. After the accident, all I could do was blame Dearka because he had been the driver. I said and did so many horrible things to him, but Dearka never did or said anything back. He took the abuse without any complaint. Dearka never left my side when I needed someone to care for me even though anytime I saw him all I did was yell at him." Miriallia said just stunning Lacus into silence.

"I never understood why he didn't lash out at me, but one day I found my answer. I was yelling at him like I usually did and I told him that he didn't even care that Tolle had died and that it was all his fault. Dearka normally didn't say anything during these rants of mine, but this time he just kind of broke. He started apologizing and wouldn't stop saying sorry and that he knew it was all his fault. He said that he never said anything because he thought that if he just took all my abuse, then he could somehow repent for causing Tolle's death. Through out all that time, even with all that crap I gave him over Tolle's death, the one punishing Dearka the most was himself. He couldn't take it anymore and that he thought I couldn't blame him anymore. Through my rage and grief, I forgot how close Dearka had been to Tolle. They had grown up to be almost like brothers, but its just I loved Tolle so much."

Lacus could say anything for awhile. Just the thought of this girl Miriallia being that cruel to anybody wasn't something she could picture, but what really shocked her was the similarity of the stories to her own. Lacus had abused Kira all those times and then when something bad happened to her, all she did was blame him for it and take it out on him even though he was the closest person to her. Lacus just had to ask the question.

"S-So even after all of that, how did you ever get together and get him to forgive you after all you did to him?"

"That only thing I could do. I apologized for it and apologized for it. It took awhile, but after all of it he finally told me that he understood how hurt I had been over Tolle and that he would always be there for me no matter what." Miriallia said with a far off look in her eye.

"That's it? You just kept apologizing?" Lacus couldn't believe that it was that easy.

"Well yeah basically. He was so understanding so I didn't have to do to much, but I also promised him that I would never treat him that way again. I had known Dearka for as long as I had known Tolle. I don't know where I would be without him." Miriallia said in a sort of conversation ending way.

Lacus just sat there thinking about the story she had just heard. Between her conversations with Miriallia, Lacus had been trying to conjure up a plan on how to get Kira to forgive her, but nothing really came to her mind. She realized that just apologizing couldn't do the whole job, but it was a start.

Lacus got off the plane and had just gotten her luggage from the baggage claim. Walking out of the airport to wait for a taxi, she ran in Miriallia.

"Hey Lacus, it was really nice talking to you during the flight. I hope that I can meet up with you one day again. Here's my number in case you ever need another friend to talk to. Well there's my ride I gotta go." And with that Miriallia waved goodbye and walked off to a car that sped off when she got in.

Lacus just smiled and decided that when she got over all of this, she definitely would give her a call.

* * *

Lacus stopped in front of the door and was getting extremely nervous. Nothing could prepare Lacus for this. She had been standing there for five minutes and couldn't even begin to decide how to go about explaining herself. Finally gritting her teeth, Lacus walked up to the door and rang the doorbell and awaited her fate. The door opened and standing at the door was something that Lacus didn't really need on account of her frazzled nerves.

"Hello? Oh it's you Lacus. What pray tell are you doing Here?" Mr. Yamato asked with a stern look and an accusing voice.

"W-Well, I-I… You see…What I am doing here is..." Lacus could hardly look him in the face and still spit out the words she was trying to get across.

"Caridad you old bully move out of the way. Can't you see you're scaring the poor girl to death? Sorry about that Lacus dear, come in. Come in." Mrs. Yamato said sternly pushing Mr. Yamato away while giving him a look which he returned and ushered Lacus inside.

"My lord, how long has it been since I lost seen you? I guess it would be around that last time I saw Kira here at home. And wouldn't you know it to show up right after him as well." Mrs. Yamato said with a knowing look.

"Kira's here!? Where is he?" Lacus asked with sudden anticipation and anxiousness in her voice searching around frantically.

"Don't worry dear; he's not in this house any more so you don't have to talk to him, yet. Because I know that is why you came is it not?" Mrs. Yamato said with a now motherly look.

"Why... I … well… yes ma'am." Lacus said with a defeated sigh looking down at the floor.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Yamato. I never meant for any of this to happen." Lacus added coming to conclusion now that Mrs. Yamato knew everything that was going on.

"I'm sure child. Don't you worry about it. Everything will be fine. Come here." Mrs. Yamato said giving Lacus a comforting hug because Lacus had started to cry.

"Now Lacus what did my idiot son do this time to make you cry?" Mr. Yamato said walking into the living room with a smile now on his face.

"Quiet dear! This is not the time. Now Lacus honey? Are you going to wait here for Kira or go out and get him?" Mrs. Yamato said after calming Lacus down.

"I think I have to go and find him. I want to see him as soon as possible." Lacus said wiping the final traces of tears from her eyes.

Lacus looked at Mr. And Mrs. Yamato and felt a warm feeling in her heart. As much as Lacus loved her parents, they never were around as much as Lacus would've liked thanks to their jobs. Kira's family had always acted as a home away from home. She saw both Mr. and Mrs. Yamato as a second set of parents, even though Mr. Yamato could be a pain sometimes.

"Alright then dear, I guess he would be around the beach at this time. He went out for a walk a little while ago and said he would end up around there, so you should be able to find him if you go there." Mrs. Yamato said wit ha smile walking to the front door to show Lacus out.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Yamato and I'll be sure to fix all of this. Bye Mr. Yamato." And with that Lacus leapt out the door and raced out to find Kira.

"I don't really know what's going on, but I always liked that girl. She could do Kira some good." Mr. Yamato said coming up next to his wife and putting and arm around her while watching Lacus bound down the street.

"I'm sure she will." Mrs. Yamato answered.

* * *

Kira walked along the beach kicking a little seashell along the sand while watching it fly up into the air and fall back down. Kira had been walking around for awhile and thought about all the things that had happened between him and Lacus these past few weeks.

'_How did things go so wrong so fast? I wonder if I would have been better off never meeting her because then I would never have to deal with this pain.'_

Kira just held a sad look on his face the entire time, radiating a depressing aura to those around him. Looking around him, Kira noticed that he was standing in the exact same spot he had been when he made that promise to Lacus so many years before.

'_Back When everything was so much more simpler, and I was the only one Lacus needed.'_

"**_Lacus I would and could never forget about you. Here how about we make a pinky promise. I promise that I will never forget you and that I will always be here for you. If you ever need me just come back here. I promise that you that I will always be your friend. Endlessly."_**

'_I just can't forget about you Lacus. I'm the one who needs you and yet here I am. I'm pathetic. I'll never get away from this.'_

Looking down at his phone, Kira noticed the time was getting late and quickly pushed his phone back into his pocket. Turning away, Kira walked over a hill of sand and down it not noticing his phone had dropped off into the sand when he tried to put it in his pocket.

A few minutes later, Lacus sprinted and arrived at the only place on the beach that she could think of Kira going. After bending over to catch her breath, Lacus looked around for Kira, but couldn't find him anywhere.

'_Oh no I missed him. I thought for sure I could've caught him this time. Now I have to go and look for him now. But where could he possibly have gone.'

* * *

_

Lacus turned to walk away, but ended up kicking a phone that seemed to have lodged itself in the sand. Picking it up, Lacus couldn't help but notice that she had seen the phone somewhere, but where had she seen it?

"Lacus?"

Lacus quickly turned around to find none other than Kira staring at her with wide disbelieving eyes looking like he had just seen a ghost.

"Kira! What are you doing here?" Said Lacus shocked that he was still here when she thought she had missed him and hence came up with that thoughtless question.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? And if you don't mind that's my phone." Kira said with a now more accusing tone while narrowing his eyes.

"Oh sorry! Here." Lacus said handing the phone back to Kira, but not be able to lift her gaze to meets Kira's intense gaze.

"I'll ask you again. What are you doing here Lacus?" Kira said with the same accusing glare, and yet there held a betraying tone of desperation in Kira's steady voice.

"I-I…I mean…" Lacus paused and took a deep breath to clam her frazzled nerves and counted to ten.

'_Calm down Lacus. You can do this. You have to do this. You can't fail. This isn't just for you, but for Cagalli, Athrun, Mr. and Mrs. Yamato. And for Kira.'_

"Kira I just came here to tell you I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I said to you. I didn't mean a single word of it. I was just really upset at what happened and I didn't have the strength to blame the right people or even myself, and so I put on the blame on the only person who had done nothing to me, you. I just want you to know that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life and I don't know where I would be without you, and if you could ever find it in your heart to forgive me."

Lacus could see many different things fly through Kira's eyes from confusion, shock, disbelief, hope, happiness, but it ended all in doubt.

"I don't know if I can. I always hear you apologizing for the things that you have done Lacus, and yet they just keep happening. No matter what I do, I always end up being the one hurt. Why should I forgive you? I only get heartache and pain when I'm around you. I don't know if I can live with that any more." Kira said with hurt filling his voice.

"I know that I hurt you and that I don't even deserve you Kira. But if you would just forgive me, I swear that I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Because…Because…Because I love you Kira. I'm in love with you. And I don't mean just a I love you between friends or those meaningless words that people throw around all the time. I mean I, Lacus Clyne, and totally and madly in love with you Kira Yamato." Lacus finally finished with a blush spreading on her face finally chancing her courage some more and looking up to gauge Kira's reaction.

"Y-you're in love…with me?" Kira said with confusion clearly written all over his face.

'_Lacus in love with me? Is this all some bad joke? How can that be when just a few days ago she was telling me how much she loved another guy?'_

"That's not funny Lacus." Kira said with hurt still heavy in his voice. "I don't want to hear that from you after all of this just to get me to forgive you. I can't stand these games that you keep playing with me. One minute I supposedly mean everything to you and yet all I get from you is neglect, anger, and hate."

Lacus began to tear at the things that Kira was saying at her. Was she really that bad of a person to Kira? How could she cause someone like Kira so much pain?

"Kira, I know that I caused you a lot of pain, but I was just being stupid. All those times I wasn't thinking clearly. I didn't understand my feelings, but I do now. And no matter how hard I could try, I really could never live without you Kira and you really do mean everything in the world to me. Please Kira understand that I love you. I really do truly love you and only you." Lacus said desperation now lacing her voice at the thought that she was losing Kira to a battle that had been going on longer than just this conversation.

Lacus felt cheated. She felt cheated by her own stupidity. If she had only realized her true feelings sooner, and realized Kira's feelings, things would've been different. This would have never happened, but now that it had, Lacus had to persevere through it, for her and Kira.

Kira couldn't take it. Here was the girl of his dreams confessing her undying love for him, and yet he couldn't forget about all the pain that she had caused him. What would happened if she did just chance her feelings and things didn't work out and Kira ended up being hurt again? Kira couldn't imagine how he could get through that. Maybe it would be best if he just ended it here before he felt any more pain.

"But how can I believe that? If I did, how am I supposed to know that you won't go and hurt me again? Are you just going to blame it on your stupidity again? How am I supposed to survive if it's just going to keep happening to me?"

"Kira, I can't promise that there will never be any pain. Pain is a sign that we are alive, and I'm not saying that it's enjoyable, but it's inevitable. But you can't let the fear of pain stop you from following your heart and living. This time I will be with you to help you through whatever pain you may face. I will with you to help share your pain. I would never intentionally hurt you in any way. I just want to be with you Kira. And I want everything that comes with it. The good times and the bad times because it's having the bad times that make us truly appreciate the good times." Lacus said hoping that she could finally get through to him.

Kira didn't know what to believe anymore. He desperately wanted t believe in Lacus. He could feel his love taking over again and Lacus's words were starting to heal the wound in his heart and soul. He wasn't certain about the future, but he couldn't deny his innate need to be by this girl's side. He couldn't deny it. He wanted to be with Lacus through the good times and the bad times.

"Lacus, I don't know. I just don't know. I've been living with this pain for so long. Can you really make it all go away?" Kira said with hope and pleading eyes that held unshed tears that caused Lacus to cry for him. Her heart was calling for his just as loud as his had been for all this time.

"Kira, just tell me. Do you still love me? I know you loved me, but I need to know if you still love me. I need to know if I still have a chance to make all of this up to you." Lacus said through a tear stricken face.

"Lacus, I hate you. I hate you for all the pain you caused me. I hate you for all the times you broke my heart without even blinking. I hate that you could step all over my feelings like it was nothing." Kira said with tears finally streaming down his face after letting his anger out and frustration.

Lacus's heart stopped when she heard those words. She couldn't breathe as a huge lump in her throat grew and grew until it hurt to swallow. She could hardly see through the tears clouding her vision. The pain she felt could be compared to nothing she had ever felt in her life. She felt that she no longer had any reason to live, as if someone had just taken away her most precious possession, because in reality Fate just had. Lacus couldn't bear it and turned to run away. She wanted to run away and never look back and never see anyone ever again, but the next words stopped her.

"I hate," Kira continued in a now softer gentler voice," how you hold the key to my heart. And yet, even so, I love you. I love you with every fiber of my being. There are no words to describe how I feel about you because it would never give my feelings justice. I don't think I could live without you, Lacus. You just don't understand how long I have waited for you. I thought that I would never find you on this path that I had chosen and now that you're standing here right before me, I can finally rest my tired soul. I want to be with you Lacus. I want to love you, and I want you to love me. I love you Lacus Clyne." Kira said finally smiling at a stunned Lacus who had turned around to look at Kira to see love filling his teary eyes.

"Really Kira? Do you mean it?" Lacus said slowly stepping closer to Kira with hopeful eyes.

"Yes. I couldn't be more sure of anything in my life. I wont let the fear of getting hurt keep me from living my life." Kira said as he closed the rest of the distance between them.

Kira put his arms around Lacus waist and embraced her fiercely as if she would disappear any second if he didn't hold on tight to her, and Lacus likewise wrapped her arms around Kira's neck and hugged him with just as much desperation and happiness. Pulling back just a little, Kira looked down into Lacus's tear stricken face as the sun hit her face as it was setting, causing Kira to notice once again one reason he had fallen so madly in love with this girl in his arms. She was the most beautiful creatures he had ever laid eyes on. Just like Kira, Lacus saw just how handsome Kira actually was and that he was actually well built despite his skinny outward appearance now that she was being held in his arms.

Kira looked into Lacus pools of blue that held so many emotions ranging from happiness to contentment all the way to love. And as he looked at her he slowly closed the distance between them as Lacus leaned up slightly tiptoeing because Kira was taller than her. They were so close that Lacus could feel Kira's hot breath on her causing her to get a little dizzy and writhe with anticipation. Kira nuzzled his nose against Lacus's causing her to giggle a little while looking right into her eyes and moved his hands up to cup her cheek with one and the other pulled Lacus even closer by her waist. He lightly brushed his lips against hers which caused a fire to spread through her body. At just the light touch of his lips, Lacus felt like she would have collapsed if Kira hadn't been holding onto to her waist.

It started out innocent enough but it soon turned a little more passionate as Kira deepened the kiss and lightly licked Lacus's lip asking for entrance, which she gladly allowed. Lacus could feel herself losing even more of herself to Kira as Kira explored her mouth with gentleness and yet roughness that had Lacus going crazy. She couldn't get enough of how good he tasted. Kira, on the other hand, felt like he was on cloud nine. He never dreamed that he could get to kiss Lacus, and now that he was he felt like he was dreaming. Lacus felt her knees go weak as Kira massaged her tongue with his own eliciting pleasure from all parts of her body that overloaded her brain. After a little bit more of their actions, Kira broke the kiss for some air and Lacus just seemed to lean forward a little farther as if trying to catch his lips again opening her eyes with a dazed look on her face.

'_Wow.'_ Was the only thing that passed through both of their minds.

Kira turned to the ocean while wrapping an arm around Lacus as she leaned her head on his shoulder staring off at the sunset. Kira and Lacus could only smile because right then and there they felt more content than they had their entire lives.

"Lacus, do you remember what happened the last time we were here at this very spot?" Kira asked after a little time.

Lacus looked around and smiled a little at the memory.

"Yes. I do remember. It was here that you made that promise to me that you would be my friend and be there for me endlessly and you never did break your promise." Lacus said with gratitude and love in her voice.

"Yes I did promise you that, but now I want to make a different promise to you. I promise to you that I will always love you, and no matter what happiness between us that we will be together forever. I swear endlessly to be true to you. Endlessly, just you and me."

Lacus nodded her head as she looked back at Kira with eyes filled with tears of joy.

"And I vow to always be there for you. I will never abandon you and I will always love you. I will endlessly be devoted to you and be with you through the pain. I will never leave your side because you complete me. I couldn't live without you and I don't plan on trying. I will be at your side. Endlessly, just you and me."

Kira and Lacus just looked at each other with love filled eyes and kissed each other to seal their promise. Breaking it, they turned back to the sunset embracing each other as they did so. Before them an image appeared to both of them that brought a smile upon their face as what they had promised to each other sank in and embedded itself there forever in their hearts, minds, and souls.

_**A smaller version of Kira and Lacus appeared before them seemly talking when suddenly it seemed the sound was turned on.**_

"**_Endlessly? What's that?" The young Lacus asked Kira with confusion clearly written on her face. _**

"**_Well people always say forever and always but you and me can be different. We can be special. When I say endlessly it means all of that. It means forever and always, without end." Kira said with confidence and determination. _**

'_We will succeed and be together forever because I love this girl. I love her forever'_

'_I'll be sure to keep my promise this time. I will love him always.'_

'_Endlessly'

* * *

_

Phew. Well Well quite a chapter there if I do say so myself. I hope you guys liked the way it all turned out and hopefully quell you anger a little bit at me taking so long to update. I'm debating on whether or not I should make an epilogue to this whole shebang to wrap it up just a little more or just leave it as is. I hope you guys liked this chapter. And if you could read and review it would be greatly appreciated. I always love all of your comments. Anyways till next time.

Shadowblack21


	12. What The Future Holds Epilogue

Well I feel so loved. Lol. It would seemed that you liked the way that I ended everything, but who doesn't always want to come back for more? By the way must've totally spaced on the names thanks for that Cyber. Well thanks to the popular demand here is the Epilogue that people were hoping for. Hope you like this little extra service I have here. On with the ending.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed or any of its characters. Just my story as always.

* * *

Cagalli and Athrun were sitting in a café drinking some coffee with everything seemingly fine, but under closer inspection, one could see that the two had not had a decent night's sleep in a couple days. In truth, Athrun and Cagalli had been tossing a turning together wondering how Lacus had done and whether or not she had gotten through to Kira.

"AHH. What could she possibly be doing and why hasn't she called yet?" Cagalli yelled causing half the café to turn and look at her with weird, confused looks but immediately turned away after she glared at them with such intensity that a few people left the café in fear.

"You have to calm down Cagalli. If I know Lacus, she will definitely come through and bring Kira back because if anyone has a chance it's her." Athrun said with confidence that was betrayed by his ragged appearance of obvious worry.

"I do trust her. Its just Kira has been so unpredictable lately. I have no idea what to expect out of him." Cagalli said looking down at her hands and into her cup of coffee as if she could find an answer in the small cup.

"I don't know what's keeping them, but I don't understand why Lacus hasn't called at least once. It's been three days since she left. I hope nothing happened to her." Athrun said leaning back and looking up at the ceiling watching a fan swing round and round.

* * *

Lacus and Kira walked off the plane hand in hand, feeling as if nothing in the world could possibly go wrong. After their reconciliation on the beach, Kira and Lacus had gotten back to his house only to get bombarded by Kira's mother, Caridad. (Cyberdemon. Lol.) After the Spanish Inquisition, Kira and Lacus spent a few days reminiscing and sharing memories while making a few of their own because who actually wanted to go back to school?

Getting into a taxi so that they could get back to college Kira suddenly slapped his forehead and groaned, causing Lacus to look at Kira with a weird confused look.

"What's wrong Kira?" Lacus said with a worry filled voice.

"Ugh… Cagalli knows you came after me right?" Kira said slowly with his hands still covering his eyes.

"Uhh… yeah. She was the one who told me where you were. Why?" Lacus said still not quite understanding where he was going with this.

"And I'm guessing that you didn't call her at all when we were over there huh?" Kira said now lifting his hands to show a look of dread on his face.

"No. Oh No! I Didn't! She doesn't know about us." Lacus said finally understanding where Kira's dread was coming from.

"No she doesn't. And what exactly are we going to do about that? You know that she's gonna declare World War III on the both of us for keeping this from her for this whole time." Kira said just thinking of the disastrous things that Cagalli would do to them if it turned out the way he was imagining things.

"Oh come on it really won't be all that bad." Lacus said with a little bit of hope in her voice, but also dreading Cagalli's punishment.

"Well here we are. I guess its time to face the music." Kira said while getting out of the taxi after paying and taking Lacus's hand to help her out of the car.

"I'm going to call Athrun and Cagalli over here so just wait here for a second I'm just gonna go over there to call because it's a little too noisy here." Lacus said walking over to a corner away from the middle of the courtyard where there were tons of students milling around.

Kira sat down on the edge of the fountain waiting for Lacus to get off the phone. Sitting there, Kira heard the voice of the last person he ever wanted to hear again.

"Kira Yamato!" A girl called out who was none other than Flay Allster.

'_Oh God. Here I thought I only had Cagalli to deal with, now Flays here too. Why does she think she can talk to me like nothing happened after what she did to Lacus? Damn how do I get rid of her now?'_

"What do you want Flay?" Kira asked in a controlled tone that hid his anger. Although when Kira thought about it, it was because of Flay's actions that Kira had a chance to get together with Lacus.

"Well it's been awhile since I've seen you and well I wanted to know if you were free this weekend." Flay said in a seductive tone that Kira could find only amusing and annoying at the same time.

"Sorry, but I won't go out with you Flay. I already told you that before. Not to mention the fact that you backstabbed the most important person in my life, but I guess in a way I should thank you for that." Kira said still holding an emotionless face in front of Flay.

"The most important person to you? If you mean Lacus, then you shouldn't waste your time on her. I bet right now she's still crying over her boyfriend right now. She doesn't even care about you Kira. Not like I do." Flay said in a whining sort of voice that just further annoyed Kira.

"You know, there was a time when I would've believed those words, but I know better now. I know what she thinks of me and she knows what I think of her. Flay I have nothing more to say to you, but I would appreciate it if you would just leave me alone and try not to talk to me unless you absolutely have to." Kira said while turning away to try and find Lacus.

"What!? You can't just tell me what to do. She doesn't deserve you. I'm the only one good enough for you and I'll never let her have you!" Flay said with desperation lacing her voice.

"Well that's too bad because I already have him and nothing you do or say can change that you slut." Lacus said shocking Kira by her choice of words.

"Who are you calling a slut? And what do you mean that you have him? I'll never let that happen. You thought what I did with Paul was bad? Well just wait when I get through with you after this." Flay said turning around to walk away in an angry huff.

As Kira was about step forward and give Flay a piece of his mind, he was surprised to see that Lacus beat him to the punch. Literally. Lacus walked up to Flay and spun her around catching Flay off guard.

"What are y-" but Flay was cut off when Lacus's fist met Flay's face, once again leaving a sprawled across the floor Flay just as she did that night she found Flay with Paul.

Kira just stood there shell shocked with his jaw hanging down. He couldn't believe what he just saw. The peace loving, non-violent, patient Lacus just decked Flay. He would've done it verbally, but Lacus just had to go and physically get her point across.

'_Remind me never to get on her bad side ever again.'_

"Uhh Lacus? Are you sure you should've done that?" Kira said looking at a semi-unconscious Flay lying on the floor.

"I don't know, but it felt so good to do that. Just don't get used to me doing things like that because I don't think my hand can take it." Lacus said shaking her hand around trying to get the pain to subside.

_Clap Clap_

"Well, well if it isn't Ms. Perfect knocking out the school whore. I never thought I would see the day." Cagalli said walking up to the scene in front of her temporarily forgetting the anger she had at the two love birds standing in front of her.

Athrun came strolling after her letting a low whistle out.

"Some number you did on her Lacus. Kira, seeing as how you're back and everything I guess that means good things, so a word of advice. Don't even get on her bad side." Athrun sad while laughing.

"I have already told myself that trust me. It looks like she could possibly be more destructive than Cagalli if that's even possible." Kira said coming up to Athrun.

"Hey!" Cagalli said while walking back over to Kira and tackling him to the ground.

"I'm sorry Cagalli. I didn't mean it. Don't hurt m- Cagalli?" Kira stopped suddenly.

After tackling him, Cagalli, instead of beating him into a bloody pulp, hugged Kira and seemed to be crying into his shirt.

"I'm so glad you came back." Cagalli said out of character for her, but after a minute or so regained her composure and shot Kira a death glare.

Kira felt himself get nervous.

"Eh…Hey Cags. What's the matter?"

"Well Kira, where exactly have you guys been all this time? I have been worried sick here and you just come strolling back like nothings wrong. What do you have to say for yourself? Huh Kira?" Cagalli yelled after getting up and glaring hard down at Kira.

"Well… ya know… we just had to… get things…" Kira couldn't stop stuttering under the intense glare he was receiving.

"We just needed sometime to let things settle down Cagalli. You understand that right?" Lacus said coming to Kira's aid while helping him up at the same time.

Cagalli just stood there for a second looking back and forth between them and nodded her head. She walked up to Kira one more time causing him to flinch in anticipation, but all she did was come up to hug him one more time.

"I'm so glad your back and that everything has been fixed between you guys." Cagalli said releasing him and stepping back to stand next to Athrun.

"Yeah man. Let's not ever go through this again." Athrun said wrapping his arms around Cagalli.

"Well I'll try just for you guys." Kira said jokingly while wrapping his arms around Lacus and starting to walk back to their dorm rooms for some rest.

"Uhh what should we do about Flay?" Athrun said looking back at the dazed girl lying on the floor.

"Eh, let's just leave her there for Paul. I'll bet he'll come around eventually." Cagalli said scanning the area for any signs of Paul.

"Speak of the devil." Kira said seeing Paul jogging up to the pairs.

"Hey, what did you guys do to Flay?!" Paul said seeing Flay sprawled across the floor.

"We just gave her what she had coming to her, and if you know what's good for you I suggest you just run over to her and help her." Kira said clenching his fist still not forgiving him for hurting Lacus.

"Is that a threat? You must be joking. I was the captain of the football team in high school and you were what? The captain of the chess club? You had better get out of here with your little bitch." Paul said with a smirk. "It's too bad that you had to see that Lacus. We could've had something really special that I know you would've loved."

Kira couldn't take it anymore. He already didn't like Paul, but he had to call Lacus a bitch and say those things to her. He didn't know what he was messing with.

"Hey! Paul!" Kira said walking after Paul who was walking over to help Flay up.

"What do you want Chess boy?" Paul said not even bothering to turn around.

"I forgot to tell you. You had something in your teeth." Kira said taking his stance right behind Paul and winding up.

"Really? Where?" Paul said turning around to let Kira point it out while showing his teeth.

"Here!" Kira said crushing his fist into Paul's mouth and sending him flying.

It was quite a sight. Flay sprawled on the floor and a similarly knocked out Paul lying next to her who still didn't know what had just happened.

"My god Kira! You just mashed him." Athrun said surprised by Kira's actions.

"Man, I think those two make a more violent couple than you Cagalli." Athrun said in a whisper earning him a shot in the ribs.

"But maybe you're right. Let's remember never to get those two mad again." Cagalli said with a smirk.

Lacus just walked up to Kira and pulled him back to Athrun and Cagalli while Kira was waving his hand up and down just as Lacus had been doing before to alleviate some of the pain of hitting Paul from his hand.

"Man, look at the effects you're already having on me. I'm becoming a beast and here I thought I was a lover not a fighter." Kira joked to Lacus while wincing at his hand.

"Hey, I didn't tell you to punch him, but thanks for doing it." Lacus said while pecking Kira on the lips.

"Well it was all worth it." Kira replied smiling, while turning to walk back to their dorm with Athrun and Cagalli.

* * *

After arriving back at their dorms, Cagalli and Lacus told the two boys that they had to get something from their rooms first because the four decided to go out to catch a movie tonight, so that left the two boys to their own devices for awhile.

"So dude, tell me what happened. How did she get you to come back?" Athrun said lying down on his bed to look at his ceiling.

"That… is something that will stay between the two of us." Kira said with a smile while sitting on the window ledge, looking out the window at the students walking back and forth between classes or going back to their dorms.

"Come on! You went through all that and I won't even get to hear any of it. How you gonna keep me in the dark about this stuff man." Athrun whined sitting up to look at Kira.

"All that stuff doesn't really matter anymore because it's all in the past now, so you shouldn't worry about it." Kira said still looking out the window, seeing the one thing that could make him smile no matter how bad he was feeling. "But I can guarantee you; you'll definitely be a big part of our future."

Athrun's face held a confused look for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders and lay back down. Kira smiled at his confusion and saw Lacus again still walking toward his dorm laughing with Cagalli.

'_You'll definitely be a part of it. All of you will be.'_

Kira thought as he fingered a little tiny velvet box that he had bought before they left Orb and was now hidden deep in his pocket.

"Come on the girls are coming up soon." Kira said picking up his jacket and jogging out the door.

"Wait up Kira!" Athrun said running out of the room to chase after Kira.

'_Just you wait Lacus. I'll be sure to make sure that you'll be happy for the rest of your life.'_

Kira smiled as Lacus came up to him as he gave her a kiss and started to walk away with their arms intertwined, leaving a huffing Athrun behind with a confused looking Cagalli.

* * *

sniff sniff well my story is finally over. Hope you guys liked it. I had the hardest time trying to figure out what I should put in my epilogue and this is what I came up with. I don't know if it does it justice, but you guys be the judge. Read and review because I would really appreciate it, and maybe if you feel like it read my other story. Lol. Just had to throw in a little free PR. Till Next Time.

Shadowblack21


End file.
